Arachnid Beginnings
by Lady Olivia Devereax
Summary: Peter Parker is in love with the mysterious Rabecka Sanders. He soon realizes he's not the only one. (Andrew Garfield) Has nothing to do with Avengers. Used to be called 'Spiders'
1. Chapter 1

I would not say stalking, but I have to admit, there's this girl ive never met in person who has attracted my attention. And I was worried. I wanted to watch her-make sure she dihover get hurt, but at the same time, I'm Spider-man. I love people, those people get hurt. Or killed. I Knew I should stay away from her. Givingoil Spider-Man was selfish. New York was a seriouslydevastated city, and they need more protection than NYPD can offer. So here I am, hanging above this girls window. I think Gwen talks about her. Rabecka sanders. She sits in her floor cross legged. Her open school books lay scattered around her, and a notebook in her lap. Her long sleeve button up shirt was open to reveal a white undershirt, and her dark blue jeans matched the red shirt nicely. Her blond hair fell out of her ponytail and draped over her shoulders. She peered at a trig book through small rectangular glasses. I knew they were reading glasses because I had seen her at school.

Rabecka consulted her watch and took off her glasses. She closed her curtains. I swung back to my house and watched out the window as I pulled a shirt and a pair of jeans over my suit.

When Rabecka opened her window again, she had two braids, a long empire waist tunic and gray leggings. I looked at my alarm clock and saw that it was seven thirty. I ran a comb through my brown hair and went down stairs. (Andrew Garfield)

"Studying late?" Aunt May asked. "Yeah. A horrific trig test onFriday." I said. "Get the cups, will you?" I did, an. Poured milk. My latest wound, right below my knee, was burning and I pretended not to notice. "Any girls?" Aunt May asked and I sighed. Every day she asks if I met a girl. "Do you want me out of the house?" I joked. "I just want you happy." Aunt may replied.

"No, I haven't met any girls." 'not really,' I thought

I went to bed early, not wanting to be too late for school.


	2. Black Widow

**In case you were wondering, no, this has nothing to do with Agent Romanoff from the Avengers. I have switched POVs, so, reader beware! Disclaimer: I own nothing, or I would be rich. Except for anyone you don't recognize. Did I already say to imagine Emma Stone and Andrew Garfield?**

****That guy Gwen's always talking about, Peter? He passed me on my way to school today. He was on his skate board. He flashed a smile and waved. I smiled back. His wild hair blew in the wind, and I walked faster to get to the bus stop.

Gwen had said that she and he had broken up after a near death encounter. He didn't want to risk losing her. She understood, and didn't let it affect their friendship. I have a feeling she wants to put us together. But I hope not. My identity would put him at risk, although I'm not sure how them being together would put her on the line.

I got on the bus and sat across from Gwen and Peter.

School can be great when the bully isn't a bully anymore. Afterward, I walked home, waving as Peter dashed by me on his board. Seriously, boys and their skateboards! I pulled my sleeve down to cover the underside of my wrist.

When I got home, Grandma was waiting. I, little Orphan Annie, lived with my lovely grandmother. But I have black hair and my name is Rabecka. Or Becky.

I snatch a few cookies and jogged upstairs. I sat down with a notebook at my computer. Drawing a suit that looked almost like Spider-man's, whoever he is, I altered it. It was black, with a few jagged stripes on the back.

I pressed my ring finger to my palm and waited until a burst of web shot out from the little hole in my wrist. Above the picture, I wrote 'Black Widow' and webbed it to the wall under my desk.

Over the next series of days, I won't go into details of the horrifying encounter while I purchased material and sneaked it home. I was experienced at the needle, and sewed my design over the weeks, and practiced my new found strength. I suppose while I do this you need entertainment.

FLASHBACK

_I saw Peter drift away from the OsCorp tour group. I looked around, and followed from a distance. He entered the code that he had seen, and slipped in. I caught the door and followed, staying out of sight._

_He entered a pressure locked chamber and I followed. He still hasn't seen me. He looked around at the rotating cases of glowing spiders. He twanged a web and they fell. I held back a scream as they fell on us. I slapped them away, but received a bite. I was drowsy after that. I slipped out of the room, and Peter came two minutes later. I was with the tour group when he arrived._

__END FLASHBACK.

So, now you know. I am the Black Widow.

**Look, I know she should immediately know who Spidey is, but she hasn't pieced that together yet. But she will**


	3. Meeting Spiderman

**Hey, people! I have never been to public school, so I make that part up. Enjoy! **

****I wasn't used to the tight fabric under my clothes, but I had to keep it there. We had the weirdest announcement in my math class. "Tomorrow," The teacher called out. "There will be a dance." I groaned and lowered my head to the table.

"A 1950's themed dance." The teacher consulted notes. I banged my head on my arm. I would've done it on the table, but that would've created a ruckus. Peter had a similar expression. He raised his hand and Mr. Sanfras, our teacher glared at him. "You must all attend." Peter's hand dropped like a rock.

I groaned again. Classes droned on, and my mind was stuck on two things-the Black Widow, and what the heck I was going to wear tomorrow. At lunch, the voice over the loud speaker was unidentifiable.

"Students! The 1950's dance tomorrow will be after lunch, so your classes are cut short." With a squeak and a beep, the speakers went silent and the lunch room was again filled with chatter.

I didn't know whether to cheer or cry. "Hey, Rabecka, right?" I turned. "Yeah," I smiled. "Peter Parker pointed at the seat across from him. I took it gratefully. "Thanks." I tucked a lock of my black wavy hair behind my ear. "You look nice," He commented. I looked down at my matching brown leather jacket, knee high skirt, and tall boots. My white blouse peeked out a bit from the collar of my jacket.

"Thank you. But tomorrow, I'd probably look a wreck." I laughed. "I've got an idea of what a girl would wear in the 50's, but a guy? I'm clueless. And I hate shopping." Peter scowled for a minute.

"Hey, I have to find something tolerable, too. Why don't we shop together? I mean, its better than shopping by myself." I shrugged. "You don't have any friends?" Peter looked up from his sandwich. "Nah. I guess I'm too quiet for that." I laughed softly. "Sure, I'll go. But I should call home." Peter said. I nodded, got into my pocket and notified my grandma. "I can go." I smiled and ate.

After school, I waited by the door. My white headphones trailed from one ear to my jacket pocket. I unplugged them when Peter approached. "I hope you don't mind walking. I haven't got a car." I said. Peter shrugged. "I enjoy the fresh air."

I saw a few football players jostle past. I thought for sure Peter would move away from me so that the big guys wouldn't see him with me. But he glared at them and moved closer when they began to whistle. I put on my shades when the sun got too bright.

"New York is huge. Lived here for five years and still haven't seen even a quarter of it." I shook my head. Peter laughed softly.

"Here?" He asked. It was a costume/maqaurade (Or however you spell that) shop. Why there would be a masqaurade in New York, I wouldn't know unless someone insane suggested to have a 1950's dance in school. Oh, wait a minute. Haha. Suddenly, Peter laughed. "What?" He led me to a sign. It said: NOTICE: _Thank you for noticing this new notice. Your noticing this will be noted & reported to the authorities._

__I laughed. "People are weird." Peter led the way through and I went off to look. Not long after, I had a basket approaching the cashier. "What'd you get?" Peter asked. "You'll see tomorrow." I said. I stuck my purchases in a bag and texted Granny.

"Thanks Peter," I called as he turned to go meet Gwen for dinner. "Thanks for inviting me," Peter waved.

I waited until he was out of sight and then started running down the hill toward my house. I jogged up the front steps and burst through the door. "Goodness, you're going to give me a heart attack!" Granny scolded. "Sorry." I kissed her cheek and showed her what I got. "This is perfect. Now hustle upstairs," Granny said.

I took my stuff and jogged up the stairs, finished my homework in record time and put on my suit. It was completely black, with three jagged stripes on each side of my spine. The mask was black, but otherwise like spiderman's. I tucked my hair into pins, spreading it around my head in a way that when I slipped the mask on, it kept the shape of my head perfectly.

The eyes were silver, and I had soft soled boots and gloves. I'd heard that Spiderman used canisters for his 'web.' My webs shot out of my wrist.

I opened my window, hopped up the fire escape and stood on the roof. I shot out a web and swung to an apartment across the street. "Yoohoo!" I called in a different voice. I slid down my web. A darkly dressed man turned, his black bag spilled jewels. "Hey, you that spiderman?" He asked. I released the web, jumped down, twisted and swung my leg up. My heel connected with his chin and then as I came back to earth, I shot two webs. One to bind his hands, and one to attach the bag to the wall. I strung him up and hung him on the wall. "No," I whispered. "I'm the Black Widow."

I dashed away silently. I heard him screaming and police sirens. "You know," came a voice behind me. I spun around. I glanced from the roof I was on, to the next roof over. "Taking out crooks is my gig. And copying me with your 'power' and suit? I don't think so." He had an amused tint to his voice.

"Excuse me, _Spider-man._" I inturrupted. "I'm the Black Widow, not copying your name. My suit is black, not copying your suit. And my powers are real." I shot back. "And the taking out crooks thing? New York is huge. You could use a little help."

"That may be, but if you want to be mean about it, you can stay away from me." Spider-man shrugged.

"With pleasure." I swung away, going in the opposite direction from my house. I swung for twenty minutes before returning to my house and changing into a green tank top and sweats.

The next morning, I wore my new 50's dress. It was white with red spots. A shawl that reached my elbows was white, a clutch purse, sandals, a pearl necklace, blue tear drop earrings, pink lipstick and a curling iron later, I walked out the door with my book bag.

I walked to the bus stop, ignoring the stares. The bus was filled with 1950 kids, but that was better than being stared at. Gwen wore the same style dress, but it was just pink. Peter missed the bus, but was already at the school. I made my rounds to the locker, and went to math.

"I love the attire." Peter whispered. "Maybe it's better than I thought it was," I whispered back. "Absolutely." Peter laughed quietly. I had packed a dry lunch so that it was impossible for me to ruin my dress, and a bottle of water.

After lunch, we went into this huge room that I didn't know schools had. I seriously thought we'd be in the gym. Every guy wore a tux, and some even wore ridiculous white ones. Peter's was black with a white shirt and bow tie.

I saw Flash dancing with Gwen, and I stood in the corner, watching the dancers with a small smile. I jumped when Peter joined me. "I've never been one for dancing." He muttered. "Me neither." I smiled wider.

"Never thought I'd see Flash and Gwen together." Peter mused. "Are they?" "They have been for about a week." Peter shrugged.

"Rabecka," He began. "Please, call me Becky." I pleaded. "Becky," He corrected. "May I have this dance?" He faked a bow. I laughed. "I thought you didn't like to dance." "I don't. But the principal's coming this way." He chuckled. "Well, then, yes! I don't want to get in trouble!" I giggled, took his hand and we waded into the fray. Literally. Fray. People were everywhere.

I was glad I wore sandals instead of heels. Thank God my father wanted me to take dance class. "You're a very good dancer." Peter whispered. "I like to stay light on my feet. But so are you." I replied. "Aunt May wanted me to be a gentleman." Peter laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "My dad wanted me to take dance classes because he thought reading, studying and running weren't something a lady did." I snickered. "Reading?" Peter raised an eyebrow. "Apparently 'book snobs are too imaginative'." I said quietly in my best authorative Dad voice.

Peter laughed. "There's nothing wrong with studying." He said. I listened to my sandals whisper across the floor for a minute. "I know!" I agreed. We went home immediately after the dance. The bus took me to my stop and I jogged home, blushing under the stares.


	4. Author's Note

**For the previous chapter, you can try to go to my profile to look at the clothing. It is on Polyvore, my new account (I LOVE IT) **

**Anywho, enjoy the new chapters and check the profile page regularly. **


	5. Revelation

**Hey, I don't own Spiderman, and be sure to check Polyvore! Thank you my ONE reviewer! And, lucky you, because I like my story so much, I am not going to quit just because I don't have reviews. Anyhoo...enjoy!**

****On Saturday morning, I was about to patrol the streets when Granny called me downstairs. "Hey, honey! I need you to run a few errands, if you don't mind?" I smiled. "Sure, Granny. You make me a list and I'll go get dressed."

I jogged up the stairs, slipped on a coral tank top, blue jeans, a leather jacket and boots that reached my ankles. A knit beret was slipped on over my black hair. I grabbed my phone, and library books (As well as my Black Widow suit) and put it in my "Happy is the new Pretty" tote bag. I ran downstairs, took Granny's list, kissed her cheek and went outside.

I was typing a text to Gwen on my phone when Peter fell into step beside me. I was about to accuse him of stalking me when I remembered he lived behind me.

"Morning, Parker." I greeted, glancing at my list as I turned off my iPhone.

**A/N: I know a couple of Apple haters, so I'm sorry if my use of Apple angered you. But they are awesome! **

****"Morning Sanders." Peter smiled. "Grocery Mart first," (I don't know if that place exists, I live in Washington, not New York) "Grocery Mart? That's where I'm headed." Peter said.

"Oh, joy." I muttered. "What you don't like my company?" He acted offended. "No, can't you take sarcasm?" I asked in the same offended tone. "Excuse me for being dense!" Peter laughed. "Get it through that thick head of yours! I joke! Don't take it seriously!"

I jostled his shoulder and he laughed. At Grocery Mart, I got the milk, cheese and sour cream that Granny needed and checked out. "Eggs? Those are going to crush in your backpack." I said.

Peter smiled. "Organic." "What does that make them invincible? Here, give them to me." I carried the bag and moved onto the library. Peter dropped off his books, and then I did. "Hello Becky! You kept the books nice and orderly, as usual!" The librarian said gratefully.

"If you are busy, I could take them in the back or something?" I offered. "Oh, no, I've got it. I've got it!" I raised an eyebrow. "Do you need a job?" The librarian asked. _Where did that come from? _"Uh...I could use one," I glanced at Peter. He leaned against the wall, looking amused.

"Come back soon, and I'll let you know if we have a paying job available." I waved, checked out Granny's books and mine, and made my way to the Food Outlet. "Apparently Granny doesn't like to buy and Grocery Mart." I muttered.

"Neither does Aunt May." Peter said. "Are you just following me, or have you got the same errands?" I asked. "Same errands, apparently." Peter shrugged.

I rolled my eyes, stepped through the automatic doors and made my way to the pasta section.

* * *

I took all of my bags, which were surprisingly light, probably my new spider-strength. I looked at a news stand and froze. "Peter," I called. "Look, its Spider-man!" I pointed to the picture. "But who's the Black Widow?" Peter shrugged and took the newspaper, reading the article.

The picture was when Black Widow (Me) and Spider-man had met, on the roof top. Rage boiled inside me. Who got that picture? Nosy reporters! I hate them! Peter handed it back, I payed for it and read it on the way home.

I handed Peter his eggs that I forgot to give him a while ago, slid all of my bags to one arm and opened our door. "See you later, Peter!" I called. He waved, and I set all of my bags on the table.

"My, you are a strong girl!" Granny chuckled and began putting food away. "Granny, I'm going out with a friend. I'll be home either before or after supper." I jogged up to my room. I hated lying to her. "I'm going out the fire escape!" I yelled. "You know I don't like it when you do that!" Granny called.

I slipped on my suit, walked outside, made sure no one was watching and jumped. Sirens blared, and I swung towards them.

It was a car chase. It was getting dark, and my sight was adjusting. I landed lightly on the car, and saw Spider-man swinging above me. The passenger window was down for some stupid reason. The thief still hadn't noticed me. I slid in the passenger window.

"Hey, you're going over the speed limit, you know." I said calmly. He whipped his head around to look at me, and then pointed a gun at me. "You really should slow down, you're going to get a ticket!" He straightened his arm.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I said. I slapped my hand down on the hammer, and my other hand on the underside of the barrel, flipping the pistol up and breaking the thief's wrist. He screamed. I shot a web at the steering wheel, pulled and shot another at the break, then put the car in park.

"I hope you enjoy my new version of handcuffs. After being the first costumer of them, you get a free ride to wherever these nice gentlemen are going to take you." I bound his hands with webbing and slipped out of the car.

"Hold it, who are you?" A police captain barked. "I'm the Black Widow." I shot webs and swung away. I crawled up a wall and sat on a roof, listening for distant sirens. I felt vibrations and turned. Spider-man sat behind me.

"I was going to get the car thief." He said. "I beat you to it. Deal with it." I replied.

"You're a girl. It's too dangerous for you to be out here." Spider-man shrugged. "Excuse me, I think this girl is doing okay!" I retorted. "I didn't ask for your opinion!" Spider-man shot back.

"Go home. This is no place for a girl." Spider-man crossed the line. I walked to the other side of the roof, as if I were leaving. Then, I back flipped, landing on my hands, then feet, then hands, feet, so on. When I landed on my hands in front of Spider-man, I launched myself up and landed on his chest, knocking him to the ground.

He kicked at me, but I sensed it and dodged. I grabbed his leg and stretched it toward his head, knowing that while he had intinsified agility, he had a limit. When the foot got to his nose, I gave a jerking twist.

He hissed and swung a punch. I jumped aside, grabbed his fist and twisted it back into his chest and with one swipe of my legs knocked his out from under him.

Moving with lightning speed, we danced around the roof, fighting and kicking until I overpowered him, wound him up in a webbing cuckoon and looked at him.

"Did you know that female spiders are a good deal stronger than males?" I asked. "Which might explain why I have my webs shoot from my wrist, not little gadgets, although I must admit-a genious invention."

I touched his wrist, then faced him. "So next time you come across me, pest, know that you don't stand a chance!" I was pretty angry with this guy, but I knew one thing. While being beat by a girl wounds your pride, it isn't that bad. But I knew what was.

With one swift movement, I shot a web at his head and yanked his mask off. His brown eyes stared angrily at me. I froze.

Peter Parker.

* * *

"You know who I am," He spat. "So who are you?" He demanded. "I, actually, don't know you," I lied. "And I'm not going to give away myself! I mean, hellooo, mask? What do you think its for?" I pointed at myself, concealing my anger to a degree that surprised even me!

"I wish you knew," He growled. "Oh, that?" I pointed to his mask. "That was just your punishment. And I'll let you go, if you promise not to make any more sick comments about me. Deal?" I asked.

He thought for a moment. "Deal." He muttered.

Quick as a flash, I slashed the webbing and flew away, swinging on my little silver vines. After a while I turned back and went to my house. It was dark, and I changed into my .

"I left some dinner out," Granny called. "Thanks!" I went downstairs.

Peter Parker was going to die.


	6. Dinner?

**I give credit to the last chapter to my first reviewer! :) Thanks so much! XD**

On Monday, I wasn't sure what to do. I couldn't chew Peter out, because then He'd know who I am. On the other hand, I can't just stand by knowing that my friend is Spider-man! Of course, I too am a masked spider. Except my name was the Black Widow.

When I saw Peter, I swear he was still disturbed about Spider-man and the Black Widow. It took all of my super-human strength not to throw him across the school when he brightened and walked over to me.

"Hey, Peter!" I called. I supposed it was only fair. He didn't know who I was. "Hey, Becky. I was wondering if you...uh...could...uh...um...ahem." He rubbed the back of his neck. I waited, tilted my head to give a patient, curious air and looked at him.

"Could you...uh...go to dinner with me tonight?" He asked. Despite myself, I smiled softly. "Sure," I wasn't one of those weird girls who blurted, "Like a date?" and blow the whole thing. "Really? I...uh...whoa...um...huh...uh..." I touched his shoulder and said gently, "Peter, shut up." I smiled.

He laughed nervously. "Sorry. I've never been good with girls." He looked down. "Please don't feel like that around me. I won't laugh." I smiled.

Then he fell into his 'occasionally talkative Peter' mode. "So, at OsCorp yesterday, Dr. Connors and I were working on the Cross Species Genetics, and it worked!" Peter exclaimed in triumph.

**A/N: Yes, this is before the lizard. Not much before, as you will soon see. But I had to do it this way, since Becky just now became the Black Widow.**

"That's great, Peter! You've really helped him out," I smiled. At lunch, Peter began stuttering again, so I laughed and translated what he was KIND OF saying. "You pick me up at 6:30. We go to the restaraunt down the street from the library. Sounds good!" I grinned and unscrewed my water bottle lid. He looked at me gratefully.

Even though Peter had been angry at the Black Widow, those angry eyes had seared themselves into my heart. Now, it was good to see him happy.

After school, I walked home and got my homework done. Granny was reading the newspaper when I came downstairs.

I wore all black, as a favorite color. A tight black half turtle neck, black knee length skirt, "leggings" (Which were really the bottom part of my suit.) plain black heels, a black scarf and a half trench coat. My hair was pinned up and the only not black on me was the green choker necklace. My purse contained my gloves and mask, while I wore the rest of my suit under my clothes

Peter arrived and I kissed Granny before she had a chance to run and find the camera and walked out to the car. "Aunt May let me borrow Uncle Ben's car." Peter said quietly. "Peter," I began softly.

"It's okay." He opened the passenger seat door. I gasped. It was the same car the thief had. "I saw this car in a YouTube video. Wasn't this the one that was stolen?" As soon as the lie escaped my mouth, I wished I could web them and yank them back in. Peter nodded.

As soon as we were at the place, Peter opened my door and I stepped out, glancing around. I put my hand in the crook of his elbow. He glanced at me, and then arranged for a table.

When we sat, something was wrong. The air was tense, and I saw Peter glance around, trying to look casual. I ordered water and a salad, the cheapest thing on the menu. "You don't want more? I can afford it." Peter insisted.

"Oh, no, thank you though. I usually don't have a lot, and I've heard that salads here are very good." I smiled reassuringly. He looked uncomfortable, so I switched to a topic we both loved. "How are things at OsCorp?" I asked.

He brightened immediately and told me about the three legged mice, how he did it, and how ecstatic Dr. Connors was.

"Any new projects your working on?" I asked. "Oh, just a faster computer program. Our Internet is so slow, I think I can wire it in a special way to fix that. You?" That was one reason I loved Peter. He may love science, but after he fills me with every fact he knows, he makes sure to include me. Unlike the other self centered jerks.

"Oh," I almost told him about the new phone, but that was a Black Widow gadget. "I'm working on a stand. It looks almost like a music stand, but its thicker, you know? I have a light for reading, USB ports, drawers and other cool stuff. It's really cool to me." I smiled.

"I'd like to see it sometime." He smiled as the waiter set his soup and salad down in front of him. I murmured a thank you and spread my napkin in my lap.

We ate almost in complete silence, Peter giving me some ideas for my multi-tool stand, and I giving him ideas for a few projects. After we ate, I watched the sky turn pink. My spider sense alerted me that Peter was staring, and I forced myself to turn away from the evening masterpiece.

"Thank you so much, Peter. That was delightful." I said. "You're welcome. Thank you for accepting my invitation." He smiled. I leaned forward to reach for a paper napkin. A paper napkin in a fancy restaurant? I know! Maybe its for babies spilling or something.

Peter grabbed my hand. I knew, because of the spider-smartness in him, that he didn't mistake my hand for reaching to his.

(If that made sense)

Peter leaned forward. I was aware that we were now about five centimeters apart. (I know, small table!) I closed my eyes once I felt my lips on his, but suddenly, my spider-sense blared on. I pushed Peter down, closed my eyes and lay face down on the table as the glass window crashed and sprayed us with bits and pieces.

Peter and I leapt over the booth, which wasn't amazing, it was four feet high. I saw a humongous lizard coming toward us. My purse caught in an iron grip, I stared at Peter before making up my mind. "I'll call the police!" I lied, and ran to the entrance. I tore off my outer garments and joined Peter, who was now Spoder-man. Apparently he realized the urgency of the situation.

"No fighting?" Spider-man asked. "We work together." I nodded. "I guess working with a girl won't kill me." Spider-man dodged a punch. "You promised no more sick comments." I said as I made my way to the window. Spider-man followed.

"Where is he? Where is Peter?" The lizard growled. "What do you want with him?" Spider-man slid down his web upside down from the ceiling, his feet touching the web above where his hands clutched it. (Spider-man's signature stance)

"Where is he?" The lizard bellowed as he stomped toward Spider-man. I slid down across the room in the same position. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." I called as the Lizard reached a clawed green hand toward Peter.

At the same time, Spider-man and I dropped from the roof and shot multiple webs at his hands. I slid between his legs and webbed them, tripping the over grown reptile (Lizards ARE reptile, yes? I'm having a brain freeze)

He ripped out of the bonds and Spider-man jumped on his back while I threw tables at the Lizard. He grunted each time he got hit, and Spider-man shot a web at the ground and pulled, ramming the lizard's head to the hard wood floor. I threw a bench at the lizard.

"Get off!" I screamed. I saw his hand change into something tan and smaller, without claws. A human hand! The lizard looked at it and ran away. After we had checked the building for people, I thought about revealing my identity. 'some other time.' I thought

"I passed that girl on the way in here. She said to tell Peter she'd meet him at the library." I lied, the words rolling off my tongue like honey. "She forgot this." Spider-Man picked up my purse.

I took it and said, "I'll return it." and swung away.


	7. Over powered

"Well, I've seen it all." I said as I slid upside down on my web, looking at a thief. "A face only a mother could love." I watched him from beneath my mask.

The guy looked up. "What the $& € do you want?" He spat. "I want you to drop the purse and let the lady go." I let go of the web and latched onto the wall.

"Yeah, don't think so, Girly." He laughed and dug he hand throught the purse. I shot a web, snagged the purse and brought it to me, fastening it to the wall with a web. "What the...?" The guy pulled out a gun. "Whoa, hey, dude. Peace, man. i don't want any trouble." I pretended.

He shot at me anyway. I dodged easily. "Well that was rude. Is that how your mother taught you to treat a lady?" I backflipped off the wall and landed hardon his shoulders, crumpling to the ground. When he stood up, the guy grabbed my wrist and slapped my cheek. "Oh, I'm telling Mommy you hit me." I rolled my eyes and flicked my wrist, breaking his hand

Quickly firing two webs, I attached him to the wall, got the girl's purse and swung away. "Nice job." Came a voice. I almost lost hold of my web, but landed on the roof smoothly.

"Thanks." I muttered. "Really?" Spider-man sounded confused. "No, not really I was just taught to use my manners."

Spider-man laughed. "Well, I've already told you that saving the city is my gig." "Okay, Parker. You may recall that I told you, not happening!" I turned on him. "I thought you didn't know who I was." Spider-man retorted. "I looked you up on Facebook." "I don't have a facebook account." Spider-Man said.

"That girl, Gwen? She posts pictures of you all the time." I said. "I don't need any help." Spider-Man said. I shot a web at his throat which threw him back against the vintilation system and held him there.

"Well, good news for you and my sanity, I'm not helping you." I stepped on the ledge. "Oh, and if you want to save the city, try to be stronger than the little girl across the street." And I jumped, shot a web and flipped, landing lightly on the roof across the street and repeated the gesture till I was home.

I hate to say it, but putting Spider-man In his place is fun


	8. School Attack

I couldn't sleep. My room was stuffy, and I had a headache.

I changed into the Black Widow suit and shot a web out the window to the apartment next door. I saw Peter's window, and looked in. Through the mooN light, I saw a deep purple bruise on his forehead and a cut on his chin. I winced and swung away silently.

I had managed to escape with merely a few cuts on my neck and shoulder from the glass. As I crouched on the top on the roof above the library, I heard a crash. Instantly alerted, I froze. My spider sense warned me of something big. Coming at my head. I whirled and dodged. "A cash register? Seriously? Are you too lazy to open the cash register and steal the cash?"

The burly dude grunted. "S'matter? Cat got your tongue?" I swung on a web around behind him and kicked him in the back. He fell on his face. "Ooh, man I'm sorry. Here let me help you."

I grabbed his shoulder and yanked him up. He lifted a leg to kick me and I touched his chin where it had been cut. "Let me have a look at that." I gave him a hard punch that knocked him on his back.

"Any last words before I leave you for the police?" I asked as I bound him up like a fly in a spider's web and hung him off a street lamp. " &$ $ ', #%*€£¥"

He said. "Okay," I stepped back. "That comment will be stricken from the record." I crawled up the adjoining wall. I climbed into my window and changed my clothes.

The next morning I walked with Peter to school. "What happened to your face?" I asked. He waved his skate board and smiled. "Ah." I nodded. "Any new pieces to your multi tool?" Peter asked.

"Multi Table. I'm making it into a computer. Its almost wired in!" I hopped a bit. "And your computer software?" "Great! I finished it. It is brilliant." He straightened a pretend tie.

I gave him a light (I made sure it was LIGHT) punch on the shoulder and laughed. "You are so full of yourself." He opened the door to the school and smiled.

We were at our lockers talking to Gwen when we both heard a terrible cracking sound. Screaming students ran out of the bathrooms as THE LIZARD broke the door down. "Stunning Entrance." Gwen mocked. "Run!" Peter screamed. Gwen and I ran, but I stopped to run behind the bleachers.

I tore off my school clothes. Swinging on my own personal vine, I crashed through a window right as Spider-man jumped out of a chemical closet. Spider-man jumped on the Lizard, yelling "Think, Connors! This isn't you!" 'Connors?'

I was stunned. Then, I shot to webs to the ceilig, stretched them back, and then released, angled myself and hit him full forc. In tbe stomach.


	9. The Bridge

Peter's POV

* * *

_She kicked him in the stomach! _I thought. I must admit, there was something about this girl. Even though she is stronger and more agile, I like her. But now wasn't the time to think about Black Widow. "Dr. Connors!" I shouted again. The Lizard smashed me into the ground and raised a clawed hand to split open my chest.

A web hit each of my shoulders and I slid out of reach just in time for the Lizard to slap the shiny floor with a sickening _screech! _I looked up at my savior who was releasing the webs. "Thanks." I said. "Stay on your toes!" The Black Widow shouted. I did. Jumping up, I ran into the hallway, Black Widow watching me. Lizard followed, and before I could obey my spider sense and skee-daddle, He grabbed my head.

A trophy collided with the Lizard's head and he turned. "Gwen," He said in a sickeningly mock-pleased voice. My face clouded with horror. Black Widow and I quickly shot about a million webs, wrapping him in a silky cocoon.

The Black Widow watched Lizard as I threw the trophy out the window and grabbed Gwen. "I'm going to throw you out the window, now." I said. "What?" She gasped. I threw her and then shot a web, catching her. When I turned back, the Lizard disappeared with the Black Widow on his heels.

I bolted after them, but saw Black Widow drop down through a hole in one of the toilet stalls. "Gross," I said before dropping nimbly after them.

"Black Widow!" I shouted. "What, Parker?" She shot back. I cringed. "You follow the Lizard, I have to find out what he's doing down here." I said. She thrust a piece of paper at me. I stared at it like it was dipped in poison. "Its my phone number, sewer rat." Black Widow spat impatiently. I took it. "Aren't you worried about me finding out who you are?"

"Not really." Black Widow turned and swung on webs through the sewage tunnel after the Lizard.

* * *

Rabecka's POV

* * *

I heard Spider-Man shout a number at me, and something in my brain latched down on it, storing it in my memory. I followed Dr. Connors (In lizard form) go to the bridge.

**A/N: By the way, I mixed up the scenes a bit. This is the part where Spider-Man confronts him on the bridge.**

****I panicked. It was rush hour, and the bridge was crowded. I yanked out my black phone. It was one I made. Peter wouldn't find out who I was, because it could not be tracked or hacked. I dialed the number. "Gwen?" Peter wondered.

"Parker!" I shot. "He's at the bridge! And its traffic hour. Do sewage duty later." I hissed before adding the last sentence. "I need you over here pronto." I caught a car Lizard threw and put it back on the road, distracting him from the people.

I heard a yell and then a flash of red and blue. Something landed on Lizard's head and there stood Spider-Man. "You called?" He said to me. "You smell like a dead rat." I said. "Car!" Lizard threw a car over each side and I dove after one while Spider-Man went after the other.

The Hummer was heavy, and there were two kids in it. I slid down my web and tore the car door off. Heck with removing the window. "Hey, guys," I called. They screamed. I took off my mask. (**I know, TASM.) **They quieted a bit, but still whimpered. "Can you unbuckle?" I asked. They shook their heads.

I Crawled in, wrapped my arm around one's chest and unbuckled, and repeated with the other. I lifted the first one out and made him hang onto the webbing. I got the other kid on my back and put my mask back on. Wrapping one arm around the other boy, I shot a web as the car fell. Taking a deep breath, I let go of the one I swung on and shot another.

The boy in under my arm was yanked from my grasp, and I saw Spider-Man pulling him up. I took advantage of my free arm and flipped under the bridge and up the other side. I saw a dad hugging one kid and a mom hugging the two I just saved. Spider-Man lifted me over the side guard and then turned to the Lizard. "Bravo, _pests._" He said.

The Lizard stepped toward them. "But now I must squash you like the spiders you are!" He lashed out with one hand at me and I jumped aside. Spider-Man swung up and around, kicking him on the back and landing him on his face.

Lizard jumped up and swiped at Peter. I webbed his hand before it hit and rammed it against a lamp post. Then I slid between his legs, webbed his head and yanked, flipping him on his back. Spider-Man shot a web, let go, did a double back flip and landed on the Lizard, and I swear I head bones crack.

The Lizard threw Spider-Man off and ran towards me. He moved in a blur. My Spider-Sense went crazy, and I wasn't able to ward off my wounds. A slice in the chest and leg. Then an arm. I webbed his head and brought it down on my knee, but the pain was making me weak.

Spider-Man had whacked Lizard over the head with the lamp post and was working on webbing his feet together when the Lizard delivered a back hand which sent Spider-Man flying and landed in a heap under a structure post.

"Hello, Black Widow. I've heard a lot about you." He ran a talon (or claw) down my arm and I about screamed before round housing him.

Thankfully, he found himself beginning to return to human shape and ran. His tail hit me on the way out and I stumbled back. Suddenly, I found myself falling. And the worst part? I was too weak to do anything about it.

* * *

Peter's POV

* * *

I recovered right as Lizard Dude fled and Black Widow fell over the railing. "No!" I shouted. I ran over, waiting for her to launch a web. But she didn't. It was dark and her black suit wasn't helping matters.

I located her form and shot a web, carefully lifting her back up to the bridge. She lay limply on the road. I bent down and carefully picked her up and landed on the roof of Gwen's apartment building. She groaned slightly, and her suit was becoming stained.

I thought about removing her mask, but I realized that I couldn't. I respected her to much. I swung to Gwen's window. "Gwen, first aid, now. It's the Black Widow." Gwen grabbed a sheet and a kit and ran out to me. I pulled her close and shot a web, returning to the roof. Gwen looked at her and then pulled at the Spandex around the neck.

Black Widow knocked her hand away weakly. "I have to." Gwen protested. "Fine." Black Widow muttered. Then she pointed at me. "Leave, Sewer Rat." She said darkly. "See you, Gwen." I said and leapt away, heading for Aunt May's.

* * *

Rabecka's POV

* * *

"I'm not injured on my face." I lied. At that very moment, blood was seeping out from a gash on my cheek. "But you're bleeding!" Gwen protested. "I'll take care of that one." She did the rest, very, very carefully.

I stung and was cramped and sore as I swung home a few hours earlier. How I was going to explain to Granny, I have no idea. I washed the cut on my face and disenfected it. That Lizard lives in the sewer for gosh sakes. It has to be disgusting.

I put a BandAid on and came up with a reasonable story before walking downstairs. "Becky, I heard about it on the news! Are you okay? What took you so long? What happened to your face?" Granny bombarded as soon as she set down my dinner.

"I'm fine, Granny. The Police and Fire Department detained us to check us over. I was cut with glass after that monster broke in. I cleaned it up, though. I'm still shaking!" I lied. I had worked to make myself look pale and frightened as soon as I walked into the kitchen.

"I'll get you some cocoa, or tea? Maybe it will calm your nerves." Granny suggested. "Chamomile?" I asked. "Right away, dear." I ate my food while the water warmed, hoping Peter got out okay. I should probably thank him for saving me back there.

It was kind of awkward. I could barely see him. It was blurry, but I did. He carried me bridle style, and looked down at me every so often. When he came to Gwen's apartment, he put me against his shoulder with my head in the crook of his neck.

I shivered. A weird feeling came over me. Peter is so exuberant when he is Spider-Man it worries me. Although I'm not exactly the same when I'm the Black Widow. I almost laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, my alarm clock failed to go off and I was late for school. I made a mental note to fix the stupid piece of junk and ran to school. As I went, I wondered about the previous night. Why didn' Spider-Man try to unmask me? I had been noticing that my adhesive-to-any-friction-or-surface was getting stronger.

Crawling up walls was beyond amazing. But once I crawled up the Empire State Building and scared myself to death. Note to self: try to over come my fear of insane heights.

I stampeded into math class, wishing I could turn invisible as the teacher glared daggers at my back. I tried to hide my limp-the Lizard must have tore a muscle or something.

Peter offered a small smile, and I returned it as I sat down. 'I hate trig' i thought to myself. I hurried through lunch so that I could rush to the library. "Hey, Gwen." I greeted.

"Hey. What are You looking for?" "Electrical engineering." I replied, bending over to look through the shelves. "I didn't know the high school had electrical engineering books." Gwen joined me. "Here," I pulled one out and flipped through it. I was checking it out when the bell rang. I couldn't miss science!

I practically dove to class. After my last class (Sorry I don't go into detail.) I talked to the girl I'm partnered up with to write a report on the musculatory system. i thought the assignment was a bit elementary, but I shrugged it off and scheduled a study hour the next day with Cherry. (my partner)

Right as I exited the school, I recieved a text from Granny. She needed me home in two hours, and I still had to go to the library. I ducked into an alley and changed into the Boack Widow suit. A ruckus attracted my attention and I crawled the wall silently.

Spoder-man was beating the tar out of a dude who was about four times the size. Suddenly he had Spider-Man under one foot. "Dude, seriously, earmuffs? In the summer? Where's your sense of fashion?" I shot a web, slamming his fist into the walk with resounded with a satisfying crack.

"Who the Hell are you?" "Now, if I told you who I was, I wouldn't wear a mask." I said as Spider-Man whacked the dude on the under side of the knee and jumped up.

"Okay, big guy. Hand over the wares." Spider-man stood with one hand on his hip. Mr. Earmuffs responded by trying to punch Spider-Man in the face, who smoothly ducked.

"Okay, that was rude." Spider-Man grabbed the man's glclenched fist and pried his fingers apart, dropping the hand ful of gold rings into Spider-Man's gloved hand. I crawled up and perched on the ledge, watching him.

Spider-Man soon webbed the small sack above the jewelers door and Bound up

R. Earmuffs before crawling up the wall to join me. "Thanks for last night." I muttered. "How are you faring?" the question totally surprised me.

"Fine." I stood, getting ready to leave. "You should really wash your suit. Sewer diving is a disgusting sport." I said over my shoulder. "Yeah, well, standing around while a lizard tears you to shreds isn't exactly a wise idea either!" Spider-Man shot back.

"You just keep opening your mouth, don't you, Parker? I'm surprised your still alive!" I spat. "Oh, and you're any better?" Spider-Man asked. "Maybe I'm not. But I am stronger, and faster. Parker, you really need to stop stalking me!" "Can't you for once call me by my name?" Spider-Man struggled to keep his voice down.

"What, Peter?" I poked him hard in the chest. "Want me to call you Peter Parker in front if the world? Its your name, isn't it?" Spider-Man grabbed my hand. "See the suit? I'm Spider-Man." apparently he was done talking.

I dodged punches and kicks, and delivered a few myself. I found that he was becoming stronger and faster, and I received quite a few hits.

Finally I bound his legs and arms and hung hin upside down on a close building. "You should learn to keep your mouth shut, Spider-Man. Let me see these," i lefted up the edges of his gloves and unbuckled his web shooters.

"I think I'll keep these." I said. He ripped the webs restraining his hands and reached for my mask. I almost panicked when he yanked, but my mask stayed in place. "Spider Adhesive." I smiled behind my mask, waved the shooters and swung away. Spider-Man gave a frustrated growl. I flipped inside my window and deposited the shooters in the trash, took off my out fit and threw on some sweats.

I rolled my multi table over and flipped through my electrical engineering book until I realized that Granny wanted me. I went downstairs. "Becky, thank goodness!" Granny wrapped me in a hug. "Huh?" I hugged her back and thEn looked at her.

"Are you okay?" "I want you to be very careful. There's that awful Lizard running around and someone reported seeing a Green Goblin something or other."


	11. The Lizard

"Granny, I have to go to the library for a job jnterview. I'll be backnin a few hours." i said."Be careful! I know you can take care of your self," Granny called. "you have no idea." I muttered as I waved.

After an hour long interview at the library, I walked outside. It was getting dark. I gripped my purse strap when I saw Spiser-Man, bound in handcuffs, on his kness with Officer Stacy's gun in his face.

Spider-Man looked at me as Stacy reached forward and ripped off his mask. I watched Spider-Man SNAP THE HANDCUFFS APART and knock out every single cop in UNDER FIFTY SECONDS!

I dashed around the corner to change. I heard a shot and saw Spider-Man running and limping on the roof of the building across the stReet. I climbed the wall. A minute later, a bunch of cranes positioned themselves to assist.

I waited to see what he did. Spider-Man sprayed web over his wound and took a runnin jump. I reached the crane before he did, and watched as his web missed the crane and he fell.

I shot a web and eased him up. He looked at me. "Thanks." He muttered. We swung to the OsCorp building. "Gwen..." he murmured. "Look down." I said. I heard Stacy yell, "I get it! Your boyfriend is a man of many masks!"

I perched on the lower roof of OsCorp tower.

Crap.

I hate being the diversion. Spiser-Man swung up around behind the Lizard who was putting a green cylinder into a shute. "Hey, Lizard Brain!" I shouted.

He looked down and threw a container down. It hissed and I panicked. spraying about a million webs, it let out green smoke as my webbing contained it.

"Look out!" Spider-Man kicked the over grown lizard to my level. I webbed his head and brought it to the ground before nimbly jumping up and onto hisback. Spider-Man alighted right at the exact moment. Lizard grabbed his head and threw me off.

I have never loved shot guns until today. Officer Stacy took a look at me before hitting a hose of liquid nitrogen. As Spider-Man doused Lizard, Stacy shot and asked me, "You with him?" "Spider-Man?" i swallowed my priDe. "Yeah." Stacy handed me a blue vile. "I got this."

Spider-Man and I swung up to the huge machine. "Got new shooters." I commented. "No thanks to you." Spider-Man was cut short when Lizard grabbed him by the ankle.

i replaced the green vile with the blue one right as Lizard grabbed MY ankle. He threw me, but my arms were too injured to respond. I fell, the blue cloud ing my vision. Then, when i twisted a bit, Peter sat, shaking in front of the fallen Officer Stacy and sadness intruded on my triumph.

Spider-Man looked up, saw me falling and juMped up. The Lizard had already hit the ground, followed by me. I couldn't hear anything, and the world was blurry.

My ribs felt like imploding, and my head as well. I could feel pain arce through my body. Spider-Man fell to his knees beside me. He hesitantly touched my shoulder.

When I didn't respond he touched my head. I couldn't even groan. He lifted my hand into his lap. I began to hear his voice. It sounded like "Black Widow! Wake up! Don't die. Officer Stacy's dead. No more death. Please." Sobs racked his frame and that scared me.

I groaned, feeling seeping into my bones. I heard everything, including a nerve racking screech.

"Spider-Man..." I moaned. He jumped. SomE strength flooded through me. My spider sense blared, and I jumped up and sheildex Peter witb my body as an explosion occured.

Terrible laughter shook the air. I turned.

Green Goblin


	12. Chapter 12

"I'm sorry. Am I intruding on something?" the Green Goblin cackled hideously. I picked myself off of Spider-Man. He had his mask back on. I was still painfully weak, but I didn't let it show.

A glare prevented Spider-Man from steadying me. Something flashed yellow and green. Grenade! I picked it up fast as lightening and threw it on his glider.

It exploded and the glider did a somersault before steadying again. "Your pointless efforts will be a waist of time. So why don't you just stand here while I get rid of you?" The Green Goblin hissed.

"Excuse me? You don't look like a firing squad to me," Spider-Man said. "Oh, but I am. Don't worry. It will be painless." two spike slid out of the front of the glider and rushed forward. Spider-Man bent over backwards while I jumped up, flipped and landed behind the glider.

I shot a web and yanked down. The Goblin bent back, but stayed on his greenaircraft. "Excuse me, its past your bedtime. I'll let you get some sleep." the Green Goblin hissed and flew away.

"That's my cue." I shot a web at the nearest crane. "Adios Sewer Rat." i swung away, leaving Spider-Man to bring Stacy down. But when he got to the door, I was there to open it for him.

Gwen fell to her knees, and Spider-Man stayed with her. He glanced up at me. I nodded and left silently. The next day I went to the funeral. I sensed Peter peek over the sdge of a building, but then he went home. I hugged Gwen and walked home. Around the library, someone yanked me around the corner. It was a guy with liquor on his breath.

I was about to use my power when I felt Spider-Man crawl silently down the wall. "You are the ugliest girl I've ever seen." He slurred. "Speak for yourself." Spider-Man made one of his signature entrances.

A grin lifted my lips. Spider-Man made a tiny gesture that told me to run. I did. I heard a shot and a thunk and then a prized Spider-Man comeback.

That night I woke up screaming. Pain flooded my bones and something icy cold arced through my veins and I groaned. I was sweating, and my head pounded but my limbs were numb.

A high pitched screech entered my ears. "Becky?" Granby ran into the room. "I'm fine. Just a nightmare." I groaned, ignoring the icy panic. "Okay. Do you need something?" Granny was still worried. "No, I'm good." i said.

But I wasn't. I bit my tongue until it bled. When finally the pain stoppex, I felt charged. And I felt good. Really, really good.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, I've already told one of my reviewers that I am bringing in villains from Spectacular Spiderman cartoons, because I never did read the comics (so ashamed!) but please enjoy and throw suggestions out there! I have always used them before!**

****This morning, while I was on my way to the locker, Peter ran up. "Hey, Becky. I want you to meet my friend Harry Osborn. He was on a really long vacation with his uncle." I turned and smiled at the guy. He had slightly curly red hair, brown eyes and a soft smile.

"Hi. I'm Rabecka. But call me Becky." I shook his hand and turned to Gwen. "See you in the gym?" I asked. She nodded. Poor Gwen. She still was having a hard time over her father. I understood perfectly.

After the lizard attacked the school, most of the classes were held in the gym, one of the few rooms not totaled. The chem lab, however, was destroyed. It was sad, really. I walked with Peter and Harry toward the gym. "So, you want to go out for ice cream after school?" Harry asked Peter and I.

"I can," Peter looked at me. "I can't. My fourth period teacher wants me to do a piano sing thingy after school. A girl dropped out and I'm filling in." I shrugged, like it was no big deal. But I was afraid. Those teachers judging me, all of the students there watching, and me singing in front of THEM ALL. Seriously. Give me the Green Goblin and a giant mutated science doctor and I'm cool as ice in a glass. But singing? I'm melted ice in that glass.

"We can wait." Harry said. "We can watch!" Peter suggested. My first thought was relief. I would have support! Then I thought, Oh, no they'll laugh! "Um...you'd probably laugh at me." I said. I loved to play the piano. It was a relaxant for me. And singing I did when bored. "We won't laugh." Peter promised. "How can you say that? You haven't heard me!" I protested. "How about," Harry broke in. "If we laugh, we'll buy you a slice of cake at the ice cream shop." "And if you don't laugh?" "You won't owe us a cent." Harry swore, holding up his right hand.

"Yeah, not a cent. Just a piece of cake." Peter interjected playfully. "Don't listen to him, he's mentally disfunctional." Harry slapped a hand over Peter's mouth. I sighed. "Fine." Running to our science classes, we just barely made the bell.

My partner, Cherry, waved a sheet of paper and I went over to give her my part of the report. "Thanks. I'll turn them in." She promised. "Great." I smiled and went back to sit with Peter and Harry. "Good morning class." The teacher greeted. "Today we learn about how the body makes electricity, and how it uses it." I pulled out my note pad.

"Without electricity, you wouldn't be listening to what I'm saying right now. Not because you don't pay attention," He glared at a lanky boy up front. "But because your brain wouldn't work. Everything we do is controlled and enabled by electrical signals running through our bodies. As we learned in intro physics, everything is made up of atoms, and atoms are made up of protons, neutrons and electrons..." I scribbled furiously, processing and digesting every word.

A note landed on my desk. "What did he say about the brain?" It read. I looked up. A boy older than me stared at me blankly. I scowled. "He said that it is powered by electricity, stone ears." I shoved the note back.

History was interesting...to say the least. Language and art was spectacular, and then there was music. My stomach was tying knots, flipping over and buzzing around at the same time. I took a deep breath. "Welcome, everyone." Mrs. Marsh, the music teacher clapped her hands together.

"This is for the Christmas talent show. Yes, I know most of you may find that for younger kids, but older people have talents, too." The five to eight people in the room chuckled. She handed me a sheet of music and Amber, the cellist, a piece as well.

Silent Night. Oh, joy. I hope my voice doesn't crack. Mrs. Marsh raised her conductor wand. For a split second, I wished it were a magic wand that would make my voice and fingers play beautifully. But that part was up to me. Her hands went down, and so did my fingers. "Silent Night, Holy night," I began.

"All is calm, all is bright.

Round yon virgin mother and child.

Holy infant so tender and mild.

Sleep in heavenly peace

Sleep in heavenly peace."

I finished the song and Amber lifted her bow. I played the last notes on the keyboard and waited. Peter and Harry stood, clapped obnoxiously loud, and Amber's friends did as well. "Thanks guys," I said as I walked outside. "No cake for me. Shoot." I snapped my fingers. Peter laughed.

"Yeah, but you get ice cream." I grinned. "Yeah." "Hey," Peter said. "Harry's a science whiz, too." I looked at Harry eagerly. "Really?" I asked. Harry shrugged. "Science interests me." "He's being modest. He's as good as me!" Peter pressed. "It wouldn't hurt you to be modest every so often either, Pete." Harry laughed.

"He usually is. Normally the quietest in the school. Maybe he's just excited that you're home." I shrugged. A few minutes later, we were in the Ice Cream Parlor, and I was digging out a few bills when Peter pushed in and paid for mine. "Hey, I can handle it." I protested. "So can I. I was faster." Peter smirked.

"Then let me pay for yours." I said. "Uh uh." He ordered and paid before I had mine out of my purse. "You little jerk." I took a lick of my chocolate ice cream. "Hey, you guys want to come over and see my project?" I offered. "The Multi-Table? Sure." Peter shrugged and looked at Harry. I smiled. Peter was back to 'occasionally talkative'. "I don't know what you're talking about, but since Pete's excited I'll go. It has to be good to impress genius over here." He jostled his buddy and laughed.

I was glad Peter had a good friend. He was at ease around Harry, like I was around Peter. Then Peter smiled at me and I realized I was staring. We finished our ice cream and I called Granny. "Okay, she knows. Let's go." I said. "At least my room is clean," I joked.

Peter and Harry talked beside me, discussing the electricity thing. I listened attentively, adding responses when asked.

I began humming a tune when Peter and Harry began talking about something else, and looked around. I gazed longingly at the roof tops, wishing I could enjoy the freedom of my web swinging. Then I remembered last night. I had felt unusually energized after that. "Here, Harry." I touched his arm. He was so engrossed in his conversation he nearly missed the turn. He jumped and yelped. "Ouch!" "What?" I asked, worried. "It felt like a shock!" Harry rubbed his arm. "Friction shock?" Peter asked.

"Maybe. It felt a bit stronger, though." I furrowed my brow, wondering what happened. I unlocked the door and introduced Harry to Granny. I led the way upstairs and set my bag on my bed. The thick black table was standing in a corner of my room by the door. I typed in a password on the flat screen and pushed a button. The lights in the room came on. "Whoa..." Peter said.

"I have wirelessly connected this to all of the electricity in my room, and its really nifty." I said. "Try it." Harry pushed a button and my speakers came on, a song playing faintly through my four speakers in (IN) the walls. "Sweet." I rolled my desk chair and work stool over and invited them to sit on them.

I sat on the bed and touched a button on the flat screen. A drawer popped out, as well as a door that traveled up the long round leg. Then with a hiss, two mechanical trays appeared on the sides of the table. One side were three USB outlets, a microphone, head set and light out let, and a switch. On the other side was a DVD drive, knob and regular house outlets. Peter and Harry jumped up, looking at the table. "What is the switch for?" Peter asked. "Flick it." I said. He flicked the switch and all the power in the room went out.

"And the knob?" Harry asked. "Radio." I said. "Hey, I could install my computer software in this," Peter exclaimed quietly, surfing the apps on my screen. I grinned, glad he liked it. "One of my favorite parts is this." I took a camera, snapped a photo of Harry and Peter then plugged the camera in. Four buttons later, a sheet of paper came from the underside of the desk and onto the floor. "A built in printer!" I said. "What about photo scanner?" Harry asked. "And copy machine?" Peter questioned.

I took the picture that had the two teens grinning like idiots and tapped a few things on the touch screen before laying it face down. Two windows appeared. One, I pushed the activate button on and it spit out a perfect copy. The other I just enlarged. "Copier, scanner, printer," I gestured to it. "I intend to install 3D projectors so I can blow up the image or whatever around the room." I said. "Great idea! I can help, if you need." Peter offered. "That'd be great!" I smiled.

"Hey, I've got to get home. It was nice to meet you Becky." Harry said. I waved and he went downstairs. "It was nice to meet you Mrs. Sanders." He said, and I heard the door shut. "Me too," Peter checked his watch. "But I'll be back tomorrow to help out." He said. I nodded. "Perfect. Bye!" I ran downstairs, saw him to the door and turned to Granny. "Granny, I know I haven't been home lately, so why don't we go to dinner?" I suggested. "I don't know..." "My treat. I insist." I took her hands.

"All right. I'll get my purse and keys." She left. "I'll drive," I said when she returned.

We were at the restaurant when Spider-Man swung past on his web,followed by the Green Goblin. He was throwing grenades at every building he passed. Before the grenade hit the restaurant, I had Granny away from the table and at the door. "Granny, drive yourself home, please! I'm going to help every one out!" I pushed her gently toward the car. "You be careful." She screamed at me as I ran in the burning building.

Tearing off my clothes as I went, I swung through and grabbed a bunch of the kids and set them outside before going for the heavier people. Then I went after Green Goblin. I swung right in front of him. "Hey, dude, green is such a sick color. It makes me want to lose my lunch." I said as I swung around and kicked him in the side of the head.

The Green Goblin yelled and straightened his mask again. We alighted on a roof top, him throwing grenades at me which I either dodged or threw back at him. "Where the hell is Spider-Man?" I thought.

There he is. Spider-Man kicked him full force in the side, knocking him off that glider of his. "Surprise!" Spider-Man stood straight and watched as the Green Goblin got to his feet. He looked between us and lunged at me. Even I didn't know it was a bad choice on his part. I put my hands out in front of me, ready to shoot webs but he collided with me before that happened.

ZAAAAP

The Green Goblin flew back against the wall. His wired metal armor was fried at the chest piece and smoking. I stared at my hands. I felt electricity surge through me and had an idea. I shot a web at his mask and pulsed. He screamed as electricity sparked down my web onto his mask. I stopped before I roasted his head in that miniature metal oven. Spider-Man stared at me. I shrugged. "After effect, I guess." I said as Green Goblin stumbled to his feet.

"Hey, are you smoking? Let me see if I can fix that for you," Spider-Man yanked off the chest plate. Green Goblin screamed as Spider-Man jerked out a handful of wires. "There. Nothing more to spark a fire." He said.

Green Goblin lunged at Spider-Man, who dodged, and the metal encased nut job landed in front of me. His hard fist swung out to me and I caught it. "Dude, really? Did I fry your brain?" I pulsed and he screamed as electricity ran up his arm. I released. "Glider!" He barked. Throwing two grenades and Shruikan stars, he left us. As we both danced out of reach of the sharp weapons, the building beneath our feet exploded and we were blown sky-high


	14. Chapter 14

Hey, I am doing this part from Spider-Man#1, the celebrating scene thing. I don't remember exactly what it was.

Harry' friend, Mary Jane, was the most talkstive person I knew. She and Harry stood on the balcony above us, where Peter and I stood, watching the celebration. I talked to Gwen as giant baloons paraded through, and singers preformed.

Suddenly there was an all to familiar scream. In a flash, the board of OsCorp were killed, and the balcony crumbled. Harry made it inside, but MJ hung screaming off a piece of concrete. I ran towards a phone booth as if to call the police while Peter ran in the other direction

When I reappeared as the Black Widow, Spider-Man swung through the plaza, s atched up MJ and set her down in a nearby park, leaving me to find the Goblin. "Over here Sweetheart." He hissed, snatching me and dropping me on one of the ballooons while he dove after Spider-Man.

I jumped off the balloon, fired a web and followed. "Watch out for Electra!" I warned as I stuck my feet together, planted them squarly in his back and pulsed. He maintained his position on the glider, though he wavered. Still reeking destruction, Green Goblin tossed grenades which I could only barely keep up with to reverse their destination.

Spoder-Man appeared and knocked him off the glider, tumbling through the park. People fled and screamed. We fought till it got dark. I suddenly got an idea, left and swung to OsCorp, mentally apologizing to Peter for leaving him.

Norman Osborn's office window had a sill, so I shot to webs on the top part, planted my feet on the underside of the bottom part and stood upside down, stretching the web. Two gaurds saw them, opened the window and peered out.

"Pop goes the weasle!"I shouted, releasing the webs and shooting up, flipping and landing on the pressure point on each of their necks, and they crumpled. I walked to Osborn's computer, fished my phone and thumbdrive from my backpack and plugged them in.

After a minute of hacking the security codes, I unplugged my phone and copied all the data to my thumbdrive before closing the window behind me a


	15. Chapter 15

I swung to our apartment and plugged the thumdrive into my computer. Scientific junk, emails from Harry, yadda yadda yadda. Finally I clicked what I was looking for. Blueprints for GG. The scemstics of the Green Goblin suit and glider. Harry's father was the Green Goblin. I deleted everything on the thumbdrive after printing out the blueprints, stuck them in my waistband and flew out the window. I used my keene hearing, because it was too dark to see.

I found Spider-Man crouching over an open masked Norman Osborn. I saw the elder man's finger twitch. A minute later, Spider-Man back flipped as the glider embedded its sharp points into Norman Osborn's abdomen.

Peter froze. The second time his friends' father died he was there. And he could have prevented it, he thought. "Spider-Man," I whispered. He picked up Norman and took him to his friend's house with me beside him.

I watched him face the angry Harry and the. Swing away, leaving me sitting on the side ofthe building.

My face was scratched up from the explosions and I about fainted from exhaustion. I should have stayed to help instead of following that stupid hunch. i was about to go upstairs to shower when a report stopped me. The TV blared a warning: "Dr. Curtis Connirs escaped from prision this after noon and has gotten a hold of the syrum." I sighed and continued upstairs. "Another day in paradice." I mumbled.


	16. Chapter 16

This is an author's note. Sorry, but I will write another chapter in a lottle bit, probably thirty minutes. Highlander348, I will do your suggestion, because it gad me doubled over laughing. Kindleflame, please explain what didn't make sense, I really wan't to know what I'm doing wrong. WinterRain, Becky's strength will increase, but slowly at first. I have a new funny idea, thanks to Highlander348!


	17. Chapter 17

**In case anyone was wondering where the electricity comes from, here's your answer. The cross-species genetics syrum magnified the abilities of the body, right? And the body is charged and powered by electricity. Therefore, electric. Spider-Man will not get electricity, because of the female spiders are stronger, faster, etc etc than males. Viola, enjoy! **

****No news of the lizard. Not yet, anyways. I really didn't want to go sewer diving, but if it had to be done, I'd do it. Now, one of the more mysterious cases, is why I'm practicing Christmas songs in the middle of August. Maybe we'd be early? I have no idea. But I practiced more today. I didn't see Harry, but even though I asked Peter because of my 'I'm just a regular school girl' act, I already knew. And I didn't blame him.

After school, I texted Granny, telling her I'd be late. I was soon in my Black Widow suit, swinging towards OsCorp, wondering if the lizard might be there. But I doubted it. A yell so deep and loud it vibrated the air and ground erupted from somewhere ahead of me, followed by the loud CRAAACK of concrete.

"What the heck?" I swung down to check it out, not at all ready for what happened. Something big and gray barreled past me and destroyed a small building. It turned, and I saw a gigantic gray mass with a human face. It had a single horn on his head, a heck of a lot of muscle, and leathery skin. "Whoa, dude. Been working out and smoking too much?" I asked.

"Not dude, Rhino!" He protested. I raised an eyebrow. "Okay, duly noted Mr. Rhino." "Gaaah!" Rhino roared and plowed, head down right at me. I stepped aside and my hand brushed his hide and I pulsed. He flinched, and I knew I'd need a lot more to get through that skin.

"Out of the way!" Spider-Man swung in and landed nimbly on his feet. "Uh?" Rhino growled, looking between us. "Shock him." Spider-Man said. "It doesn't go through his blasted hide." I spat. "Shock his face." Spider-Man shrugged. "Right." I looked at that sharp horn and two tons of muscle. "Shock his face." I took a running jump, attached a web to the building behind the Rhino and latched onto it using Spider-Adhesive, back flipped off and landed on his head behind his horn.

Spider-Man pumped his arm and shouted. "Yeah! Get him!" "Get over here and help me, Spider-Freak!" I shouted. "I thought I was Sewer Rat." Spider-Man said as he fired continually at Rhino's hands, but in vain. "If you want me to call you Sewer Rat, I'd be happy to oblige!" I reached my hand down, found human skin, his forehead, and pulsed. the electricity surged down his body as he screamed and charged my body all over again.

I jumped to the ground. "Your mother's gonna be angry," Rhino roared. "Is that the best you've got for me?" "You piece of useless rotten flesh!" Rhino bellowed. "Are you talking about me or your mother?" I asked as I side stepped his blow.

"AAARGH!" Rhino charged me, his head low. I jumped up, backflipped and landed behind him. Spider-Man was no where to be found. Even my sensative senses couldn't locate him. Rhino threw a meaty punch at me, and some instinct shouted at me to thrust my hand out. My fingers could only wrap around one of his, but it was enough.

I was obviously getting stronger, because I don't think I could whip him around, slamming him into the concrete with one hand three days ago.

"Where'd you come from, Rhino?" I demanded, throwing him to the ground. "Uuuuh..." Rhino groaned. I shot a web at his face. "Don't make me electrify you." I warned. "Science." One word. "Science experament?" I asked. Nothing. I pulsed and he screamed. Rhino jumped up and grabbed me in his huge hand. Even though I could pick him up and toss him like a rag doll a second ago, it was hard with my hands glued to my side.

"Let the lady go, big guy." Suddenly Spider-Man was on his head. "Off, bug! Off!" Rhino shouted, dropping me and clawing on his face. "Actually, spiders are arachnids." Spider-Man jumped around, dodging every swipe. "Your not very smart, are you?" I asked the Rhino. "Who?" Rhino paused. "You, Moron!" I planted both of my feet in his face, pulsing as I did so. Rhino bellowed and scrambled to his feet.

He stumbled through the city, and I followed until he disappeared underground, and I couldn't find him. I was on my way back to OsCorp when Spider-Man of all the stupid people arrived. "What do you want?" I asked. "I'm looking for Lizard." Spider-Man said. "I'm getting stronger, I think I can handle him." Spider-Man sounded pretty darn confident. "If you're getting stronger, it's perfectly logical that I'm getting stronger, too." I pointed out.

"Boys naturally grow stronger than girls. No worries." Spider-Man shrugged. "What about genetically mutated boys and girls?" I asked. He was silent. "I'm stronger than you any day." I snickered. "Car to test that?" "Don't mind if I do." We landed among the reckage from the fight. Spider-Man lifted a mini van above his head.  
"Pssh, beat this." I grabbed city bus and lifted it over her head as easily as if getting read to toss a newspaper. I set it down quietly and Spider-Man walked over, positioned his hands under it and pulled. Nothing happened.

I doubled over laughing. "You're so..." gasp. "Pathetic..." gasp. "It's too funny!" cough. I dodged and grabbed a fist swung in my direction. "Bad move, Sewer Boy." I said. I let go of his arm, poked him in the chest and let my finger rest there. I pulsed.

BITTZZZ

Spider-Man's head cocked and he shook from the intensity. It wasn't my full power, but it would work for now. "Not again!" I groaned, feeling vibrations underground. Spider-Man stepped back. "Lizard or Rhino?" He betted. "Five dollars says its Rhino." I said. "Okay." Spider-Man said. Sure enough, Rhino burst out of the pavement in front of us. "Congratulations!" I exclaimed. "Huh?" He stared at me. "You've won the moron of the week award!" I jumped up and punched him the face. "You get as many as you want."

He roared loudly, terribly loudly and threw me against a telephone pole. Wires...Electricity...

I crawled the rest of the way up and watched as Spider-Man battled the Rhino. Quickly, I took a knife from my boot and sliced one of the wires. It zapped. The voltage of this was enough to kill a man, and I was either going to die or be charged so much I wouldn't need to eat for a year.

Spider-Man was still working. "Spider-Man!" I shouted. He turned and ran toward me. I bit into the end of the wire and closed my eyes as power surged through me. Then I shot two webs at Rhino's face and pulsed with all I had. The lack of electricity left me numb and falling. I landed in someone's arms and heard as well as felt the big beast fall to the ground. I was put on the ground. I heard a loud zap and something was put in my mouth.

It tasted like when you lick a nine volt battery, but I was immediately charged up. My brain kind of switched back on and I stood up. "Thanks," I said. Spider-Man dropped the wire like a piece of hot coal. I watched Rhino. He lay there for ten minutes, but when he got up, he was angry. Like, really angry.

I stepped back in surprise. He moved so fast I couldn't avoid getting a horn in my leg, slashing open a gash. I shot a web at his shoulder and yanked, whipping him around. "You're going down, beetle brain." Rhino threatened. "I think you're talking about yourself, Moron." I corrected.

"I squash you bugs!" Rhino warned. "Spiders are arachnids!" Spider-Man protested. Rhino grabbed Spider-Man around the waist and held him to the ground. Nothing I did could make him budge. I shot a web at Spider-Man and a web at Rhino's face. I yanked Spider-Man, dropped the web, and pulsed against Rhino's face.

Something hit me in the face and then he was gone. "You okay?" Spider-Man asked. "Yeah. You?" "Fine." Spider-Man shrugged. "Good." I swung away toward my apartment.


	18. Chapter 18

"AAAARGH!" It had been two days sense I had seen Rhino. "Oh, joy. Not again." I swooped down to meet the rhino who had growled way too loud. "Hey, Genius!" I shouted as I landed in front of him. "I've got a riddle for you." "What is big, gray and blind in one eye?" I shot a web above his head. "Uuuuuuh..." He stared at me. "You, Stupid!" I swung up, placed my hand over one eye and pulsed.

He screamed, and I landed again. "Told you. You're big, gray, and half blind." I shrugged. Spider-Sense! I spun around. Spider-Man sat on the roof of a building, hopped off and casually sauntered over. I rolled my eyes. Typical boys.

"You know, for a big strong guy, you really aren't that smart. Because, if you were, you'd dodge this," Spider-Man threw a car at him which hit Rhino squarely in the chest. "And this," Spider-Man whacked him over the head with a lamp post. "Didn't see that coming did you?" Rhino roared and slammed a big fist into the pavement and charged. Spider-Man danced out of the way, and Rhino managed to get his horn lodged in a big building.

"Seriously?" I asked. "How do you get a half foot horn stuck in a building?" I shot two webs at one of his arms. "Let me help," I planted my feet to the ground and yanked, pulling Rhino free and across the block. "Whoops." I muttered. "You should check out something I named," I said to Rhino. I fired two webs at his chest. "I call it Taser. ZAAAP!" Rhino stiffened and I increased voltage rate.

Then, as I let go, Spider-Man jumped up and landed on his back. "Ride 'em Cowboy!" I shouted and shot a web at Rhino's face, yanked and sent him flying. "That's not funny!" Rhino shouted, shook Spider-Man off, and seemed to grow. (Really, he just straightened)

"I'm tired of your sick humor!" He bellowed. "Yeah, well, I'm tired of your sick smell!" Spider-Man retorted. He ducked as I threw a school bus, empty of course, at Rhino. "Really? A school bus?" "Its better than the VW Bug you threw at him a few minutes ago!" I shouted at Spider-Man.

Rhino had a physical break down. Litarally. He broke down a whole lot. I stared as he plowed through buildings, tossed cars and smashed lamp posts. "Okay, play time's over, Johnny." I shot a web, pulsed and yanked. Rhino ran, and Spider-Man chased.

Spider-Man soon returned, saying that Rhino disappeared. I swung home, and heard wails as I passed Gwen's apartment window. I stopped by and looked in. Mrs. Stacy lay on the floor, broken glass all around her and a tiny hole bleeding in her forehead. I covered my masked mouth with a gloved hand and swung inside the broken window.

"Gwen, its the Black Widow. What happened?" I asked. "A shot. It came from no where." Gwen sobbed. "Mom..." I put my finger around the hole. "A twenty-two pistol." I said. "Oh, Gwen. I'll find who did this." I put a hand on her shoulder, and felt Spider-Man come in, then I left. I swung around the block, looking for something. "Stupid people," I said after finding a silencer on the ground. I picked it up between thumb and forefinger and dropped it into a pouch in my boot.

After finding nothing more, I went to my apartment and scanned it for finger prints. Nothing. Gloves. It was placed into the hidden compartment in the table leg, and I researched the range of the twenty-two. "Becky!" Granny called. "Lunch!" "I'll be down in a minute, Granny!" I changed out of the suit and went downstairs. "Don't you know a Gwen Stacy?" Granny wondered. "Yes," I turned to the TV to see the reporters broadcast the awful news.

"Oh, no. Granny, I have to get over there." I said. "Go!" Granny hustled me out the door, telling me to send her regards. "Gwen!" I exclaimed, pushing past the police. "Oh, Becky!" She ran out of Peter's embrace into mine. "Its Mom. She was shot! A...twenty-two, I think. I don't know why I told you that," Gwen sobbed.

"I'm so sorry," I relayed what Granny wanted and allowed my tears to fall.

The next day at the funeral, I stood with Gwen, both of us crying silently. Soon, Gwen, Peter and I were all the people left. Peter was stone faced, but his eyes were mourning deeply. "How can you be like this?" Gwen screamed at him. "Do you not care?" She slapped him so hard I saw a red mark on his cheek.

"You don't even cry!" She screamed. I wrapped my arms around her and glanced at Peter. I understood. He had spent so much time hiding his emotions and trying not to cry that now he practically couldn't. (Its possible. I did that once,)

"Let's go, Gwen." I said. I led her away, sending a sad look back to Peter. "Her murderer can't get away with this!" Gwen sobbed. "Just remember all things end in judgement. It won't get away with this." But I was thinking the same thing. The Black Widow would bring him to justice.


	19. Chapter 19

"Becky, I'm going over to May Parker's house. You want to come?" Granny called. "Sure, Granny. I'll be right there!" I looked at Gwen. She shook her head. "I'm going to stay here and sew. I've got a few other things to do as well." She said. "Okay, well, take care of your self." "I will. You know I can." "I sure do," I grabbed my bag, smiled and ran downstairs.

Peter opened the door. He smiled sadly at us, and then let us in. I knew he was still angry over Gwen. "You two can go upstairs. We'll call you when we get lunch done." Aunt May said. I felt like I was five, but laughed silently. "Okay," We went upstairs, and I sat on Peter's desk chair. "Can I see your computer software?" I asked. Peter brightened.

I got on, compared it to the Internet on my iPhone, and laughed. "This is so much better, its not even funny!" I said. "Then why are you laughing?" Peter asked. "Because its not funny." I laughed again. Peter gave me a relaxed feeling. Of course, Spider-Man infuriated me, but still. He was leaning right next to me, his palms on the desk, watching me check out his program. As I surfed through all of the details, I remembered for the first time that night at the restaurant.

And the kiss. I blushed and my finger froze on the mouse. Peter glanced at me. "You okay?" He asked. "Yeah, just thinking. Peter, this is really brilliant and intelligent. I mean look at this!" I laughed modestly. "You created your own hot spot, a program even better than Microsoft, an installing system more genius than Windows, and document programs more nifty than Adobe! And, iTunes is going to pay you a million dollars for this one, and Chrome will grovel for that, and..." i went on about it. It really was smart.

Peter smiled modestly again. "don't exagerate." He said. "I swear I'm not!" "Oh, please. Sure I worked on it a lot, and heck, yeah, I'm proud of it, but you talk like I'm Bill Gates or something!" He threw up his hands. I walked over, sat beside him on the bed and kissed his cheek. "You're smarter than Bill Gates."

Peter covered his embarrassment by rolling his eyes and saying, "The dude's rich. I hardly have five dollars!" "Peter..." I began. "Bill gates has fans. You have friends." Peter looked at me. "He's got money." "You've got love, and family, and smarts...I could go on and on..." I laughed and stood. "And books. You've got books." That wiped the dramatic tension away. I walked to his book shelf and pulled out a book as he laughed.

"You've also got a lot of comic books." I said. "I bet Bill Gates doesn't," I deepened my voice. "Have _time _for comic books. Too many things to do." Peter chuckled and stood to join me. "Wow. Making my voice that deep hurts my throat." I coughed and choked out a laugh.

"Don't strain yourself." Peter said and pulled out another book. "You like fantasy?" I asked, seeing that it was Eragon. "I love fantasy." "I love it too. I love books. i have learned at least one thing from every book I've ever read." I said. "Even kid's books?" Peter asked. "Yup," I nodded. "What?" "Never write a kid's book." We both got a good laugh.

"So, are you working on anything else?" I asked, looking around. "Oh. Yeah," Peter got up and opened his closet door. I watched. He pulled out a cardboard box and opened it. I put my book back in the bookshelf. Peter picked up a metal box. "If it is anything like your multi-table, please don't sue me." Peter joked, and put it down. It was a password, not passcode. I looked away, but the vibrations told me where his fingers moved, and I blushed at it. RS+PP. (For those of you who don't get it, Rabecka Sanders + Peter Parker)

"You can look at it, now." Peter said. The box was about a little more than half a foot wide, and had a glass top. It started up like a normal computer-wallpaper and apps. The wallpaper was a picture of Spider-Man and Black Widow battling the Rhino. "Hey, that was one of the latest newspaper headlines!...uh...Rhino...right?" I said thoughtfully. "Yeah," Peter scrolled through apps and selected one.

"This also has a hotspot..." Peter and I poured over his computer, looking at the mechanical drawers. "I want to make an AI voice," Peter said. "AI?" I asked. it sounded familiar. "Artificial Intelligence. I want to talk to my computer and make it talk back." Peter grinned. "Freak. Actually..." I laughed. "I want to do it, too." "I thought of it first. You want to do it, there's a fee." Peter smirked. "Actually, Iron Man's is pretty popular..." i said.

"Oh, come on." Peter laughed. "I have an idea," I grinned wickedly. "I don't like that look," Peter stepped away from me. "It's not actually that bad. We'll make quizzes for each other!" I smiled. "Oh, boy. I'll get paper." As Peter wandered out of the room, I thought of what I would do. I know! What kind of athlete are you? That'll get him! Peter reappeared and I sat on one end of the room, while he sat at the other.

I wrote mine out:

**When you go out for a run, do you start**

**A)After this program of Good Luck, Charlie**

**B) Around two PM. I've got more important things to do**

**C) At Midnight. I love to watch the stars!**

**How do you run?**

**A) Who runs? Walking is healthy, too!**

**B) Jogging. I'm a medium.**

**C) I'm a sprinter. Love to see the world in HD!**

**How do you earn your muscle? **

******A) I don't. Jelly arms are all the rage.**

**B) The good old fashioned way! Milking cows, tossing hay and riding bulls!**

**C) Lift some barbells and do some crunches!**

**How often do you use your muscle?**

******A) Use my muscle? I just show off for the ladies!**

**B) Same way I made 'em.**

**C) To help people. If I can, I do.**

**Are you flexible?**

******A) Flexible? You mean like jello? Nah.**

**B) As much as I need to be.**

**C) I can dodge bullets, baby!**

**Are you fast? **

******A) You don't see me running, do you?**

**B) Fast enough to chase cows and school bullies.**

**C) I'm only fast because I worked hard to be.**

****I handed Peter my quiz and he handed me his. He laughed at the same moment I did.

I read mine and began answering questions. (_When you see parentheses around one of the letters, that's the one they circled.)_

**If I were the President of the United States...**

**A) I would help the homeless**

**(B) Keep a straight head on my shoulders-no emotions clouding my judgement!**

**C) Send the military on suicide missions!**

**If I could buy the government...**

**A)I would give people more jobs!**

**(B) I would start over. Things aren't working for us, now.**

**C) BURN, BABY!**

**When I grow up,**

******(A) I want to fight for what's right.**

**B) I want to save lives.**

**C) Sit on the couch and eat burritos.**

**If I had a limited choice for a career between these, I would be a...**

******A) FBI**

**(B) Army**

**C) Chuck E Cheese cashier**

**If you had to marry or take a job fighting for our country...**

******A) I would marry.**

**B) I would fight.**

**(C) It depends on the person. **

I handed the paper back. A minute later, he handed me mine and I graded it.

He got all **C's. **Okay...

**If you got mostly A's, you're a hopeless, lazy bum.**

**If you got mostly B's, you're reserved and determined.**

**If you got mostly C's, you are a machine! You love the world around you, and love to make things run smoothly. **

****I handed it back. "Yay! I'm a machine!" Peter joked, handing my paper back.

**If you got mostly A's, you are caring, loving, and would rather be under cover than in the line of fire.**

**If you got mostly B's, you are wise, fresh honorable and strong.**

**If you got mostly C's, you are a mindless maniac. I'm sorry. It's true.**

****I wasn't sure what to make of the 'Mindless Maniac' and the 'if I had to marry or fight' question. "So, I'm a mindless maniac for deciding to fight or marry, depending on the person?" I joked. "Um..hm..overlooked that one. I did say mostly C's." Peter shrugged.

"That was fun. We need to do that more often." I said. "Yeah," Peter smiled. "Lunch!" Aunt May called. "Sweet! I'm starved!" Peter exclaimed. I was, too. Running around so much burns calories faster than I gain them. And, I didn't know that laughing hard gains core muscles. Lol.

Aunt May and Granny turned off the news when we came down, and we had the delicious soup and sandwhiches they prepared. "These are marvelous!" I exclaimed. "Thank you, dear. May did the soup. I only did the sandwiches." Granny laughed. "It's all good. Thank you Granny, Aunt May." I wiped my mouth as Peter added his gratitude. "I'll be here for a few hours more. What are you going to do?" Granny asked.

"Do you want to go to the library?" Peter asked. "We're going to the library!" I replied, and grabbed my bag. "Be careful!" They called. "Of course!" Peter replied. We walked there, and I glanced at the restaraunt that was still under construction, remembering again the kiss. Peter must have been thinking about it, too, because things got quiet...er.

Peter opened the library door for me, and I thanked him before walking in. I checked out my two books and sat down with Peter while we studied for our test on Monday. I heard something, and felt the ground vibrate beneath my feet. Peter glanced up. I saw a gray flash. No, it can't be. Just a car. Peter looked at me, and then back at his book. A car was thrown through the big picture window. For some reason, I panicked. Even though we both dodged, panic set in. "Becky! Go to Aunt May's. You'll be safe there! I have to help get these people out before he gets to them!"

Peter pointed at Rhino. I was shaking and pale. "Becky! Rabecka!" Peter shouted. "I can't leave! He'll kill you!" I exclaimed. It was like panic was taking over my mind. I knew there was something wrong, but was immobilized against it. "Becky, I'll be fine!" Peter said urgently. "No, he's huge, and strong, and-!" I was cut off by his lips on mine. Something snapped and I was back in reality. "Please go," Peter said.

I looked around anxiously. "Okay, but if you are hurt, I'm going to kill you." I said. "You make no sense, you know?" Rhino was in the library. "GO!" Peter shouted. I went. About thirty feet, changed and swung away, turned back and landed on Rhino's back, pulsing with everything I had. Rhino screamed and threw me against the ground. I groaned. He was...way stronger.

Spider-Man suddenly swung through and kicked Rhino off his feet. I jumped up, latched onto the ceiling and crawled over. I grabbed his horn and pulsed. Electricity flooded through his body, and I winced as he roared. The ground trembled beneath us, but it wasn't Rhino. Rhino was angry now. He tore through the library. I was stabbed in the side by his horn, and thrown aside.

I crawled over to a computer and yanked out my knife. I cut the cord and stuck an end in my mouth, letting myself charge up. There was the sound of crashing concrete and I bolted up. Spider-Man was standing, staring as the Lizard jumped out of the sewer and tackled Rhino. Rhino lashed and slashed, hitting Lizard many times.

Lizard slammed Rhino against the wall, and clawed at him. Suddenly, Lizard threw a metal pole at me. "Electrify." Was his only word, and I jammed the pole into Rhino's chest and pulsed. Rhino bellowed and Lizard jumped.

A minute later, the Lizard, worn and beaten, delivered the final blow. Then Rhino lay still, and Lizard fell to the ground. Spider-Man and I ran over and dropped to our knees. "Doctor Connors!" Spider-Man exclaimed. "Had to..." Connors began, but he was so weak! I put a hand on his chest. Tears soaked through my mask. "Had to...make it...right." Then the Lizard drew a ragged breath as his last. My head dropped, and Spider-Man stood slowly. My shoulders shook. Dr. Connors had been a friend of my dad's, and had always been nice to me.

"Widow," Spider-Man said. "Help me." I helped Spider-Man pick up Lizard. We took him away and buried him. Then Spider-Man swung away. I quickly followed from a different direction, and got my outer clothes back on. I landed inside his room as Peter walked through the door. "Peter! Are you okay?" He sank down on his bed.

"Dr. Connors...the Lizard..." He muttered, putting his head in his hands. "I saw on the news," I wrapped my arms around him in a hug. I cried as Peter mourned his friend, and at the same time felt slightly relieved that Rhino was gone.


	20. Chapter 20

There was a soft knock on the door. I looked up. Peter's head stayed down, and he didn't move. "Come in," I said quietly. Gwen came in, glanced at me and then said, "Peter? I heard about Dr. Connors. Its terrible, but he died doing a good deed." Gwen stood in front of Peter.

Peter looked up, and stood. "I'm sorry I yelled at you the other day," Gwen apologized. Peter nodded. "Its fine. I'm glad he died for the good," Peter said. Gwen wrapped her arms around his shoulders in a hug, and he slightly returned it.

"We're leaving," Granny poked her head in. I hugged Peter and then all three of us, Gwen, Granny and I went outside. When we got to the house, Gwen changed into her Scarlet Spider suit. "It looks great!" It was all dark red, a bit darker than Spider-Man's.

"So, what are your...uh...powers?" Gwen asked as we sat cross legged on my bed, in casual clothes. "I can spin webs, stick to walls, spider-Sense which is just more sensitive...senses, electricity, and...magnified reflexes." I replied. "Where did the electricity come from?" Gwen asked. "Your body is run on electricity, and the magnified details chose electricity as my most highly generated force." I replied.

"Will I be able to do that?" Gwen asked. "Spider-Adhesive, Spider-Sense, magnified strength, agility and senses, yes. Webs, not likely. And your cross species genetically mutated body might latch down on a different part of your system to expand, like my electricity." I replied, scrolling through the Redbacked Jumping Spider profile.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" Gwen asked. "I'm working on a phone. Its untrackable, untraceable, and updated with all the new technology. Mine is all black, and yours will be scarlet." I said. "Where does it go?" Gwen asked. "A thigh strap. And that pocket in your boot I had you put in? A knife goes there." I said.

"Sweet," "Go ahead and play around on the Multi-Table. Or you can go downstairs and watch TV." I suggested. "Nah. I watched TV today and didn't like what I saw." Gwen said sadly. "Okay, let's work on our strength-just let me solder this in...ouch! Okay, got it. Let's go." I put on my suit while she put hers on. I noticed that the three jagged stripes on each side of my spine matched her entire suit.

We jumped out the window, Gwen jumping and latching onto walls, me swinging on webs. We went to an old junkyard that hasn't been used in years. "How high can you jump?" I began. Gwen landed on the ground, bent her legs and jumped about twenty feet. She landed hard and loud. "No, no. You can land loud and you can land soft. I jumped up, surprisingly high, fifty feet, stiffened my muscles and came down with a loud bone jarring thud. "Don't land loud."

I jumped again, loosened my muscles, bent my legs and landed silently. "Land silently." "Okay," Gwen tried it again and again while I lifted an old car up and down, up and down above my head like a barbell. "Good, now follow me." I zoomed to a wall and crawled quickly up. She ran almost as fast. "Turn around. Faster!" i demanded. While Gwen worked on speed, I practiced controlling my electricity level, voltage and rates.

Finally we were racing around, and it began to get dark. We swung and jumped back, and i looked it up. "Maybe you should change your suit a bit," I said. "Why?" "Because the Red Backed Jumping Spider has black arms and legs. Elbow and knee high gloves?" I suggested. "Okay," Gwen drew a picture of it. "Let's start from the beginning: they killed your mother, injected you with a cross-species-genetics syrum, said he set you free, and disappeared?" I asked.

"Right." "Greeeeat." I said, sarcasm flooding my voice. "Dinner!" Granny called. Suddenly, she screamed. We stampeded down the stairs. A green and yellow man stood, electricity arcing off him. Electro


	21. Chapter 21

**I am sooooo sorry, guys! I thought I had posted this, I had it all written out and forgot to post it...So, this is the chapter right after Mrs. Stacy's funeral. So sorry.**

**Sorry about having all three of them be spiders, but I love it with Gwen. She WILL be a different spider, though. If you want to read a bit about the species, ****_ wiki/Phidippus_johnsoni. _****Any way, enjoy!**

After I walked Gwen home, I changed into my Black Widow out fit and crawled up the wall to her apartment window. I offered her a place at our house, and she said she'd think about it. But I had to watch her. After all, the murderer knew where she lived.

I heard muffled gags and looked through the window. A trail of blood led out of her room and into the hall. I slipped into the broken window and followed, crawling on the ceiling. I stifled a gasp. Gwen was bound and gagged to a chair, and a man in all black-totally typical-paced in front of her. Another man, also in black, opened a metal briefcase.

"You will thank me. I have given you freedom. No longer bound under the law of parents," The pacer shook his head. "Mr. Blue?" He asked. 'Mr. Blue' flicked a syringe, and Gwen began to yank against her bonds. "Shhh, Sweetheart. Don't move and it'll all be over," The man with the syringe smiled sickeningly.

My muscles jerked, but I couldn't bring myself to move. The liquid was injected into the crook of her elbow, and Gwen's head dropped. Mr. Pacer chuckled, grabbed everything they had and left. I sliced Gwen's ties, cursing myself for not being there sooner.

I carried Gwen up to her bed and looked through drawers until I found a jar labeled "Sterilized syringes" I chose a small on, and a container with a rubbed gasket. I drew a little bit of blood, put it in the container and sealed it. "I'll be back," I said. I leapt out the window and to my own apartment.

I took the blood out of the container and put it in a small dish, then rolled my multi-table over. I plugged in a wire with a needle on the end, and stuck the needle in the blood. I saw it scan, and then the results showed up. "Phidippus Johnsoni? The red backed jumping spider?" I was confused, and then whispered urgently, "Cross species genetics!" I cleaned up quickly so that Granny wouldn't find anything, and jumped out the window.

When I arrived, Gwen was...shall we say...losing her lunch down the sink. She leaned against the counter and groaned. "Your a science major, you know what to do!" I whispered. As if hearing me, she made her way to herbal tea and made a cup. "Soothing the stomach," I nodded.

"Agh!" Gwen cried when the door ripped off the hinges in her hand. She pulled a box of tea out and turned the knob on the water faucet, breaking it off. Gwen screamed and fell to the ground. _Oh, Gwen! _I thought. Suddenly, she jumped all the way across the kitchen and caught the newspaper that was about to fall. Gwen froze. She jumped twenty feet. Clutching her head, she dropped the paper.

"When I wake up this will not be happening." She muttered and went to her room. "I'll be back tomorrow," I whispered, and went back to my apartment. "Has there been anything on the news about the Lizard?" I asked Granny. "Why, yes. Just a few minutes ago. The creature was seen in that OsCorp building yesterday," Granny set out the cups.

"How is Gwen doing?" "It's hard on her. I wouldn't expect anything less from a girl who lost both parents." I said quietly. "I invited her to live here. She said she'd have to think about it." "Well, she's certainly welcome."

"And Becky, you've been out far too late. You have to be home by ten, and if not, you call." Granny said sternly. "Yes ma'am." I sat down at the table.

After dinner, I watched the news and then went to bed. The next morning, Saturday, I swung over to Gwen's house. She wasn't there, but I heard angry shouting around the back of the building. I went over, and saw Gwen. She crouched, jumped and landed on top of the building across the street. "She's gotten really really strong." I murmured. As she fell to her knees, I swung up. "Who are you?" She screamed.

"Gwen!" I exclaimed. "Huh?" She sniffed. I yanked off my mask. She recoiled. "Becky?!" "Don't tell anyone. Not even Peter. I know what's happened to you, but if you come with me, I'll tell you." I pulled my mask on, pulled her close and shot a web. I set her down on the bridge, made a quick web underneath, and a minute later we both lay there, and I told her everything.

"Unless they mixed something with the syrum, you won't be able to spin webs, but jumping will make up for that. But you have amazing speed and strength." I concluded. "Could I work with you, Becky?" Gwen asked. "What?" I turned to her. "You know, save the city and all that jazz." Gwen faked a small smile. "I'd need a suit, or else I'd be busted."

"Sure, Gwen. But you need to know how to handle your strength." I said. "So you're the Black Widow, Peter's Spider-Man," Gwen thought for a few seconds. "The Red Backed jumping Spider, duh, has a red back. I could be the Scarlet Spider." "Perfect! Suit colors? Wait, let's get to my house. You are going to stay with us, right?" I asked. "Yeah." Gwen sighed.

"Let's go." Gwen stood on the edge of the web and jumped, landing on the bridge. I swung both of us to my house and changed out of my suit. "I'm going to test your ability increase by the day." I said, pulling out a syringe. Gwen nodded and held out a hand. I tested it, noticed a twenty-five percent increase, and a new symptom. "They did mix the syrum, but you still won't be spinning webs." I said.

"The Latrodectus Hasselti, or the venomous redback spider, is very similar looking but not at all related." I flipped through the different websites on my multi-table. "Okay, Gwen, come over here."

I opened a file and let Gwen design her suit while studied the two spiders and calculated her ability progress speed. "Done," One hour later, Gwen came up with millions of designs and finally just went with a scarlet suit, very much like mine and Peter's. "Okay, Scarlet Spider. Guess what you're sewing tonight?"

Actually, it turned out that I helped her. We had it done the next morning, and when Gwen put it on, it was perfect. I jumped out the window with her behind me. "Rhino, four o'clock!" Gwen shouted.


	22. Chapter 22

**so sorry about all the confusion, but that was totally an accident. Any way, this is the real chapter 21.**

****_Electro._

__Granny was against on of the cabinets on the ground, obviously thrown. Her clothes were smoking, but she was alive. "What do you want?" I shouted at the dude. "I'm Max. Heard of me? I'm also Electro." Electro raised an arm and shot at Gwen, who screamed.

"No!" I grabbed Gwen, to pull her behind me, but suddenly she stopped screaming, and I began...to...charge? (If you don't understand, Becky can drain electricity from another source.)

"Try that again, Neon." I threatened, hoping Spider-Man wouldn't show up. He did. "Its Electro!" He shot at me, and since I couldn't let Spider-Man know, I dropped to the ground and screamed, pretending to be in pain. Gwen helped me out as Spider-Man shouted for us to leave and get as far away as possible. After Gwen 'got me out,' she went back in for Granny, but Spider-Man had already put her in the back of the car.

I climbed up to our room, got our suits and crawled in the driver's seat. "Change," I said to Gwen. She took the wheel after she finished and I changed. We took Granny to Aunt May's, and raced back to Spider-Man. "What the...?" Spider-Man began when he saw Scarlet Spider. "Who're you?" He asked. Gwen pushed him away from a blow Electro tried to deliver and then said, in an impressively faked voice, "I'm Scarlet Spider,"

"Hey, girl! Say cheese!" Electro turned to me and I watched as Electricity flew toward me. "Thanks, buddy. You're a pal." I said as the power ran through my veins and renewed my strength. "But I've got no more room for friends." I lunged at him, threw him against a wall, and then turned. Spider-Man was leaning against the wall. I saw, through the broken wall, plumbing pipes. Metal plumbing pipes. "Spider-Man! Get away from the wall!" It was too late. Electro grabbed one and Spider-Man went flying.

"No!" I threw a punch at Electro, but he moved. Again, I threw him. He landed in the living room and I raced back to my two masked friends. "Look," I said quickly. "I'm the only one who can touch him. I need you to distract and throw things at him. Just stay away from metal, water, and him." I said. Spider-Man hesitated, then nodded. Scarlet-Spider had already jumped into action. She grabbed the coffee table and chucked it at Electro, and he went barreling backwards.

"Good throw," I said, and raced back to him. I didn't electrify, because if it charged me, it had to charge him. "Dude, you've got to cool off. You're so mad, I'm seeing sparks." "Very funny, Black Ass." Electro said, and tried to back hand me into the window. "Actually, I'm Black Widow, and one more naughty word and I'm going to spank you." I said, dodging.

"Yes mother." Electro threw out his hand and electricity arced toward Spider-Man. I jumped in the way, took the shock and rolled my shoulders. "I'm feeling great. You?" He was slowing down, from all of the electricity he was throwing. Scarlet-Spider threw a recliner at him. He landed under it, and I jumped on top of him.

"You destroyed this girl's home. I think you'll pay a price." I hissed, and punched him hard in the jaw. "That?" Electro scoffed. "Nah. I just remembered. Never go into a fight angry. And revenge is pointless." I said, kicking him in the chest. Spider-Man threw the fridge on top of him, and I pretended I wasn't distraught about my home being torn apart. Electro, drained and slow, fled.

"Where are the girls?" Spider-Man asked. I felt warmth flood through me at the affection that was poorly disguised in his voice. "We got them to May Parker's house. We knew they were friends with a..." I glanced at Gwen, pretending to think. "Peter?" "Yeah," Scarlet-Spider nodded. "So, who're you?" Spider-Man asked Gwen again. "I told you. Although, I'm your replacement. You're let down. No, you're _a _let down." Scarlet-Spider joked.

"Uh-huh. Right. So...I'm gonna get out of your way, ladies. Take care." He said, implying something as he began to swing away. I caught on. "You know, we are stronger than you, right?" I shouted. "Whatever." He called. "Peter, huh?" Gwen asked in a whisper. "Sure is different." "So are we. But he's always like this when Spider-Man takes over Peter." I shrug. "We should get to Parker's." We replaced our suits and ran super-speed to Peter's. We got a newspaper, on the pretense that was why we were out the whole time.

"Look at this-oh, hi Peter." I exclaimed. "Some photographer got shots of three costumed people and a green and yellow electric man. I know Spider-Man and Black Widow, but who is the other lady?" I asked. Peter pointed. "Says her name is Scarlet-Spider." "Yeah, she's scarlet, alright." Gwen pretended to shade her eyes. "Were you hurt, Granny?" I asked quietly.

"No, just a bit of a shock." She said, patting my hand. "What are we going to do?" I asked. "You could move to my apartment," Gwen offered. "Its empty, now." She murmured. I wrapped an arm around her. "Thanks, Gwen. Should we go get our stuff?" "Yeah," "Whoa, whoa! Not alone!" Aunt May protested. "I'll go, Aunt May." Peter volunteered. "Call every hour, if you're gone that long." May consented. "Yes, ma'am." We said, and walked outside.

"Its too nice a night for destruction." Gwen muttered. "I know," I said. "Nothing ever seems to go calmly." I laughed roughly. "Were you two hurt at all?" Peter asked. "A few scrapes, nothing more." Gwen said. "You? I heard you got shocked." _I wonder where? _I thought sarcastically. "I'm fine Peter. It was just more than I expected." I said. "You sure?" Peter asked. Gwen gave Peter a knowing look, and I nodded.

"I swear, I'm fine." I said. we approached our building and since the police were there, we jogged up the fire escape. My room hadn't been reached yet, so I took all of my valuables (Valuable to me) and walked toward my multi-table. "It's too big," Peter protested. "It's been updated." I grinned, typed in the code and pressed a few buttons on the touch screen. It folded with a hiss and was soon a black box. I stuck it in my back pack, grabbed my tote and shoulder bag and we left.

Gwen had three bags, just like me, and Peter seemed surprised. "Usually girls have more stuff. And usually its junk." He said. I whacked him with my tote bag and then shook it. "No lipgloss or fashon magazines in here," I smiled. "No, just electronics and science magazines." Gwen smiled. "three science whizzes as friends. I wonder what we could make together?" Peter mused jokingly. "Some thing that we program to hit you in the head every time you walk in our house unexpectedly?" I asked. "When would i do that?" Peter asked.

I shrugged. "When you wanted to." "True," Gwen laughed. "Is not!" Peter protested. "Whatever," I chuckled and we opened Gwen's apartment. It was the same style as my old one, and her room was big enough to share. "See? You didn't even knock." Gwen tsked and we went back to the Parker Residence. "Tough cookies." Peter stuck out his tongue. "Oh, real mature, Peter." I said, rolling my eyes. "Thanks." Peter opened the door and smiled.


	23. Chapter 23

Hey. i need a vote: I got one review for Scarlet Spider making web shooters, and one where she shouldn't. Can you tell me what you want? Questions will be answered quickly!


	24. Chapter 24

"UGH! This school is trying to kill me!" I growled, walking into the cafeteria with Gwen. "A prom? Seriously?" I threw my purse on the seat and set down my lunch. "I'll be out of town," Gwen shrugged. "Be sure to come to my funeral." I muttered, thinking of how Gwen was leaving to check out a college campus.

"Hey, did you hear about-?" Peter began, and i finished. "the prom? Yes. Can you kill me, please?" I begged. Gwen slapped the back of my head. "Oh, please. I'm going shopping with you before I leave, and you are going to look divine."

I looked pleadingly at Peter and clasped my hands together. "Please end my misery! If she touches me, I'm a hopeless cause!" I prayed. "You're never hopeless," Peter murmured. "Way to spill your guts," Gwen wrinkled her nose. "Some one kill me!" I came close to shouting it. "Shut up, Becky!" Gwen laughed. Peter was cracking up, and I resisted to urge to web his forehead and slam it into the table.

"You shut up. But kill me first!" I protested. "Stop shouting or Flash will kill you!" Gwen exclaimed. Flash was sending death glares, warning me to shut my big mouth. "I'm going to shout. Maybe he's merciful enough." I began to stand, but Gwen clasped her hand over my mouth and yanked me down. "Peter, make her shut up!" Gwen said. "Hush," Peter commanded. "Woof," I rolled my eyes.

Peter raised an eyebrow at me, and I glanced at him, wishing I hadn't. His captivating brown eyes danced with laughter. Dammit, mental slap! My phone dinged and I looked at the reminder. Gwen read it and laughed aloud. "You have a reminder for your birthday? You can't even remember?" "Sometimes not," I joined her laughter. "When's your birthday?" Peter asked. "Friday," I said. "How old?" Peter asked.

"Sweet Sixteen," I grimaced. "Ah," Peter nodded. After school, we walked home together, all three of us. When Gwen and I walked inside, Granny was looking at a house and home magazine. "Um...what are you doing?" I asked. "Oh, just looking," But Granny never "just looked". "Okay..." Gwen and I jogged to our room and changed our clothes. I now wore blue jeans, a red button up shirt, leather jacket, and blue and black tennis shoes.

I put my hair up in a sloppy ponytail, grabbed my tote, and a visor cap (You can see on Polyvore) and headed to the Starbucks. "I hate job hunting," I complained to Gwen. "yeah, but look at the bright side. After this, we get to go shopping!" Gwen smiled. "Is this your bright side or mine?" I asked. "Both of ours," She grinned evilly at me.

"I might run home." I said. "Not now," Gwen looked up. I saw Electro on the roof of a nearby building. We ducked into a drug store, stuffed our outer garments in our tote bags and asked the clerk to keep them for us. He stared at us dumbly and took the bags. I ran outside. Scarlet Spider followed, and I was waiting for Spider-Man to show up.

"Yo, Electro!" I shouted. "Hello," He grinned behind his mask as he came to our level. As if he forgot I charged off of electricity, he shot me. "You're starting to grow on me," I said. "Fine," Electro zapped Scarlet Spider, and before she could move, Gwen was thrown against the wall, unconscious from the voltage. "Never mind. I still hate you." I uprooted a lamp pole and whacked him over the head with it.

He grabbed it and swung at me, but I dodged. I had to get Scarlet Spider up. I shot a web at her, and gave a tiny pulse. She groaned, but I was dancing away from Electro's punch. "You are the worst fighter in the world!" Electro shouted at me. "Au Contraire, Lammo!" Spider-Man was perched on the edge of a building.

"I'd say, she's bested you a few times, making her better than you, and if she's the worst fighter in the world...what does that make you?" I smiled as Spider-Man walked forwards, ducked and bent over backwards to avoid being thrown across New York. "Shut up, Spider-Freak!" Electro shot a bolt of electricity, and I jumped in the way, enjoying the way it danced through my body.

"Heads up!" Scarlet Spider shouted, tossing a car at Electro. "What the..." Spider-Man turned. Electro fled, and Scarlet Spider and I ran off. "Hey, wait!" Spider-Man ran after us. I hid around the corner of the building, threw out my arm and he ran right into it, falling to the ground.

"I want some suveniers," Gwen said. We jumped and swung up to the roof, and Spidey followed. I grabbed him by the heels and yanked.

A few minutes later, Scarlet-Spider was wrestling with his suit. "No, not my suit!" Spider-Man protested, struggling. "Hold still, Dammit!" (Thank you, reviewer) Scarlet-Spider ripped it off, taking his web shooters and then we trussed him up, leaving him against the building. We swung back to Gwen's house after collecting our bags, and fell on the bed laughing. "I'm framing these!" Gwen held up the shooters. "I want the suit. Maybe I'll wear it to the prom!" I choked between laughs.

We eventually stuffed them in the closet, and kept working on our phones.


	25. Chapter 25

**hey, guys! Wow, you're making me feel royal or something. I never expected comments like this when I wrote it. **

**Sorry this is not a chapter, but I WILL post this evening. WinterRain, you are right! They didn't get the mask...meaning they have to...go back and get it...LOL**

**Thank you for your supportive comments, and I would love for you to point out what I have done wrong. **

**You will see more of Gwen's power in the new chapters, and sadly, (Fir Spider-Man) she, too, is female, therefore, stronger. Ha!**

**Anyway, I noticed that my focuse is more in Spider-Man, Black Widow and Scarlet Spider, not Peter, Becky and Gwen. So there will be more of that. **

**And if you think the prom is a lame idea, I am sorry–I had temporary Writer's Block (this is your cue for suggestions, LOL) **

**Thank you for reading!**

**Oh, I'm thinking of starting a sequel once I hit thirty chapters, so if it looks like I have not been weiting, check my page. **


	26. Chapter 26

Gwen had dragged me to the clothes store, and I was not happy. I stood, arms crossed and a frown plastered on my face as she rifled through racks of dresses.

"Does the prom HAVE to be on my birthday?" I whined. "Shush!" Gwen held one up. "Perfect!" She exclaimed. "No, no no!" I backed away in horror. "Gwen, that's sleeveless!" I exclaimed. "Uh-huh!" Sadly, she was as strong as I, and shoved me in the changing room.

"Change!" She commanded. "I hate you!" I joked forcefully. "I love you, too." Gwen said. I could hear her rolling her eyes.

When I came out, I felt like a laughing stock-without the laughing. I glanced up from my black heels. Gwen was staring. "Oh. My. God." She said. "What...?" I looked in the mirror and saw nothing but me. Me in a dark blue floor length sleeveless dress. (I'm not sure if that is right prom material, but I liked it, so tough cookies.)

"Do I look that bad?" I asked. "Oh, God, no!" Gwen hurried to my side. "You're gorgeous!" She exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. "You're a terrible liar. So...what do I really look like?" "Amazing." Came a voice behind us. _Thank you, NOT, Spider-Sense! _I spun around. "Peter!" He was holding a tux on a hanger, looking at us.

Peter blushed and looked at his tennis shoes. "Um...hi?" I stuttered. Gwen laughed. "What the hell are you doing here?" I immediately clapped my hand over my mouth after those words escaped. Peter laughed and waved the tux. "Prom...duh!" "Oh, yeah," I rolled my eyes and pointed at my dress. "I forgot."

"Don't be mean, Rabecka." I glared at Gwen. "Shut up." "Take that off. I'm buying." "What?! No! You can't do this to me! It's child abuse! I'm calling the humane society! FBI! Police! Army?" I heard Peter laughing as Gwen shoved me back in the dressing room. A minute later, the frown returned, but I was once again in my jeans, T-shirt, tennis shoes and leather jacket, and a knit baret. "I hate shopping." I mumbled as Peter and Gwen checked out.

"Oh, come on!" Gwen protested. "Its fun!" If you say so. "Riiiiight." I rolled my eyes.

* * *

at the prom

* * *

"Oh, great. Brilliant. Wonderful. Greeeeat!" I growled. "First I'm forced to a prom, forced to wear a sleeveless dress, and now I have to sing to the entire High School! Great!" I fumed, while Peter tried to hide laughter. "Shut up." "I said nothing!" Peter exclaimed. "Shut up!" I fumed.

"And now Rabecka Sanders has agreed to sing for us!" The announcer...uh...duh...announced. "Agreed? Are they out of their minds? I agreed to no such thing!" I exclaimed as Peter dragged me to the stage. "This is Christmasy, so pick a slow Christmas song." The announcer suggested. "Chrstmasy? It's September!" I protested. "Whatever!" The dude hissed, and sat me at the piano. (**I'm making this up, so I'm sorry if any of you have been to a prom and this is not how it goes!) **I chose a song I knew by heart:

_"Have yourself a merry little Christmas._

_Let your heart be light._

_From now on, our troubles will be out of sight,"_

I saw Peter standing with a glass of punch, just listening. (No, it's not spiked)

_"Have yourself a merry little Christmas._

_Make the Yule-Tide gay,_

_From now on, our troubles will be miles away!" _

i sincerely hoped my voice doesn't decide to crack. Peter still stood there, making me nervous.

_"Here we are as in olden days,_

_Happy golden days of yore._

_Faithful friends who are dear to us_

_Gather near to us once more._

_Through the years _

_We all will be together,_

_If the Fates allow_

_Hang a shinning star upon the highest bough._

_And have yourself A merry little Christmas now."_

I stood and let the pianist have her seat back, and walked back to join Peter. "Why didn't you dance? Didn't like my voice enough to dance to it?" I teased. "No. I would dance to your voice any day." Peter muttered. "So why didn't you?" I asked softly. "the person I wanted to dance with was occupied." Peter murmured. "Ah," I nodded, and took the other glass he got for me.

"Thank you, kind sir," I said as I sipped. "Any time, dear lady," Peter mocked a bow. "Weirdo," I laughed. I stepped back as a girl, swooning over Flash, tripped over my foot. She didn't notice and lay there, gazing at him. I pursed my lips and squeezed my eyes shut, trying not to laugh.

"Hello, ladies and gentle men!" I knew that voice. Freezing, Peter and I glanced around. Electro floated into the room. "I have found the identities of three little bugs. Now, if you would all form a circle, so we may play duck duck goose. Or in this case, Student, Student, Spider." Electro cackled wildly.

I joined the other students, but didn't notice Peter clutching my hand tightly. "I want you to speak your names as I call on you," Electro demanded. "Flash." Flash said. "Emma," It went on, and Electro came to me. I stuttered, thinking what to do and pretending I was scared to death. Electro reached out to grab me, but Peter stood and pulled me behind him.

At least he didn't know of my powers, so he wouldn't realize how completely ridiculous the gesture was, but I appreciated it any way. "Ooh, want to play hero for you sweetheart, yes?" Electro laughed. "I'm coming back to you." He moved on. "ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh." The next girl was biting her finger nails, whimpering and muttering at the same time.

"Hey, shut up!" i exclaimed. I had to get Peter and I out of here without pointing to ourselves like neon signs. Peter had the same thought. He pointed to the girl next to them, then at the door. His punch glass sat behind him. "Run!" He whispered to her, and threw it at the nearest window. Electro spun around, and all the kids ran to the door. I ran to the newly broken window and Peter followed.

We went out on the balcony, and I wished he weren't there so I could swing into my suit. I spun around as my spider-sense alerted me, but I was too late. A chair hit me and tossed me over the edge. I felt my wrist being pulled as Peter caught me. I was hanging there, two stories up as Electro hovered and laughed above us.


	27. Chapter 27

My eyes widened as Electro sent a bolt of electricity like lightning at Peter. He slumped against the balcony rail and I slipped from his grasp. Two stories was awful high, and Peter thought for sure it was the end of me. I could see it written all over his face as he shouted and thrust out his hand as if he could still reach me.

I screamed as I fell, and Electro covered his ears. But it wasn't my scream that hurt him. It was Scarlet Spider's. Her scream, not frightened or angry, was different. Peter's gaze didn't leave me as I hit the ground. Even though I have a yay-high pain tolerance level, I still screamed in pain. Through blurry eyes, I saw Peter jump the two stories to the ground.

I closed my eyes so he wouldn't think I had seen, and held my breath. I was half unconscious anyway. Suddenly, I was in his arms, and he was running. I glanced weakly up, and saw Scarlet Spider scream again and smack Electro over the head with a two by four.

"Becky, Becky, I'm so sorry!" Peter set me down. I was pretty much back to normal now, but I didn't show it. I couldn't. "Go make sure every one's out!" I demanded softly. "But are you okay?" Peter asked. "I'm hunkey dorey, now go! I'm going to my apartment if you need me." I lied. Peter looked at me again, and ran.

I ran too, except toward the nearest ally. The one where I left my tote bag webbed to the wall. Jeez, I'm smart. I tore off my dress, shivering in the cold and changed into the soft, flexible fabric of the Black Widow. I still felt a bit drained, so I ran to the nearest shop, matching my footfalls to my heart beats.

"I'm sorry," I muttered as I pulled open the fuse box and pulled a wire out. Biting down on it, I plugged it in, and laughed nervously as power arced through me. Clipping the lid over the fuse box, I glanced around and dissappeared into the shadows. Scaling one wall, and then another, I heard another high frequency scream. At least Gwen found one of her new powers.

I have to admit, I hope we won't have to replace any windows. I swung onto the school balcony and leaned on the rail. "You know," I began. Electro whipped around. "It's a beautiful night. Why don't we go for a walk?" I saw Spider-Man appear, and look at me incredulously.

I shot a web, pulled back and released. I sprung forward, grabbed Electro and knocked him to the ground. I threw punch after punch, and he kept trying to shock Scarlet Spider, who I could feel coming around behind me. She clasped her hands over my ears and screamed, right as I delivered a final punch to his ribcage, right where his heart was.

"Oh, no." I muttered. I heard four cracks, and felt the destroyed bone push through the skin, and push the other way too. Right into the heart. "No," I fell to my knees. Electro went still, and his glowing electric self dimmed until he looked almost normal. I smelled blood and looked up. Scarlet Spider clutched her side, and watched as a wound slowly healed itself. "I thought you were visiting a college." I hissed as Spider-Man approached. "I was on my way out the door," Scarlet Spider hissed back, before rolling her shoulders and squaring up to Spider-Man.

"You killed him." Spider-Man whispered. I said nothing. It shouldn't have happened. I was supposed to bring people to justice. Not to death. "I see you made a new suit," Scarlet Spider tilted her head and Spider-Man froze. "And Web Shooters," I looked at his hands. Scarlet-Spider pounced, and I shot a web at his mask. His Spider Adhesive was strong, but my web was stronger.

Muwahaha-wait, I'm wasting time. Anyway-I yanked the mask off, and Peter glared at us. "I don't know why I help you." He growled. "Oh, that's easy." I shrugged. "Because you're too proud to give up because two girls took your place," Scarlet Spider finished. "That is NOT why!" Spider-Man exclaimed. "Whatever. Is everyone out?" I asked. "Yeah," "Hey, look! It's Spider Man, Black Widow and Scarlet Spider!" Flash shouted.

Peter looked at us pleadingly. I flung his arm over my shoulder and shot a web up, and landed us on a building. I wrapped him in a Spider Web. "Why?" Spider-Man asked. "Can't have you following me home," I said. "Does that mean I know who you are?" Spider-Man demanded. "No," I patted his cheek. "It means I don't want you to know who I am, Parker." I walked to the edge of the roof, jumped off and swung to retrieve my tote bag and swung to the apartment.

Gwen was getting in the car. "Tell me how you like the college!" I shouted as she drove away. I went up the fire escape into my room. Granny opened the door. "Why are you home?" She asked. "And how did I not see you?" I thought fast. "Spider-Man brought me up here. That Electro freak invaded the prom. I'm fine, though." I said.

She gave me a once over, and then said, "Well, happy birthday, dear." I laughed as she left, and bit my tongue. I touched my chest. I felt two broken ribs, and then examined the rest of my body. I was pretty sure I knocked my hip out of joint, but dismissed that. A broken finger and a bloody nose.

Peter suddenly appeared at my doorway, with a gift bag in his hand. I was glad I was now changed into sweats.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey, everyone!**

** I'm thinkibg of either doing Venom or Doc Oc. I'd love your vites on which one first!**

**Anyway, I'm giving the spiders a few chapters break from villains for a bit of a normal life besides a bit if training and swings through the city. **

**Happy first of December! I'm planning on writing some Christmas fics but that depends. I might do a before Christmas party at the school (and I will explain why all of the Christmas stuff is happening in their Spetember)**

**Give me suggestions! I wouldn't have made it this far without you! =)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry I did not update last night. We had a meeting early this morning. **

****I glanced at the small wall safe where my suit, Spider-Man's two sets of suits and his web shooters lay hidden. "Hey. Come on in," I smiled and patted the bed beside me.

Peter walked in. "Are you okay? That was a huge fall!" He was so worried I nearly laughed. "I'm okay," I said. "Just a few broken bones," I whispered half heartedly. "WHAT?" Peter yelped. "What? Did you expect me to sprain my ankle? It was two stories, for the love of Christmas!" "Where?" Peter gritted his teeth. "A few ribs." I said. "If you hadn't thrown me off the balcony-" Peter immediately changed to guilt and I winced.

"Peter, I was kidding. It's not your fault." "No," Peter began protestingly. "No." I agreed forcefully. "It was not your fault. Electro zapped you, and I slipped." I stared hard at him. "By the way, are you okay?" I asked. He rubbed his back. "It burns a bit where he shocked me, but otherwise I'm fine."

"Any way. Happy birthday." He lifted the bag and set it on my lap. I reached up to open it, and groaned. "What?" Peter asked worriedly. "I just remembered I have three broken fingers." I mumbled. "Oh," Peter winced regretfully. "It wasn't your fault. Get it through your thick head." I shot him a sideways glance as I used my other hand to pull the contents out.

I gasped. It was three books-two by Doctor Connors, and one by a famous scientist! "Peter, this is amazing!" I exclaimed. "Look at page 183." Peter said. I flipped through Dr. Connors' book. "A tour at Doctor Octavius' science center!" I exclaimed. "He's a brilliant scientist." Peter said. "I know, I've heard all about him!" I squealed in an un-me-like way.

"Thanks, Peter. Hey, is that a new camera?" I looked at the piece of equiptment around his neck. "Yeah. I got a job at the Daily Bugle." Peter said, grinning.

"So, I hate to bring it up, but what happened to Electro? You said you went to get the people out. Did you see?" I asked. "Black Widow killed him." Involuntarily, my hand flew to my mouth, remembering the horrific thing I had done. "But...but she isn't that kind of person!" I protested. I just wanted to know Spider-Man's take on her actions. "I think she did what needed to be done. He had it coming. Besides, I think he would have gotten out of any solitary confinement they put him in, if they could get him that far.

"With his electricity, he could kill guards and melt prison bars." Peter shook his head. I almost breathed a sigh of relief. "It's late. Maybe I should go." Peter glanced at his watch. "Oh, hey, no school tomorrow!" Peter informed me. I smiled. "Sweet." "But the day it gets back in, we have a huge calculus test. Want to study at the library tomorrow?" Peter asked.

"I don't know. If Gwen gets back tomorrow, we're going out to ice cream and then a bike ride through the park. It depends," I shrugged. "Okay. Oh, and the principle said that since this prom was ruined, they are going to do it again on Wednesday evening." I caught a glimpse of Peter's grin as I slammed my face into my pillow.

"You were my best friend until you told me that." My muffled voice teased. "Whatever. See ya." I heard Peter's smile as he spoke. "Bye." I mumbled through the pillow. He left, and I sat up, my hair all fuzzy. I turned on my fan and tried to sleep, but my broken bones pained me. I wanted so badly to go downstairs and beg Granny to take me to the hospital, but I knew what a big cost that was.

So, because I had watched so many movies, I did a Holywood procedure, which I was sure was inacurate and stupid, but I wrapped my entire chest with bandages from my first aid kit, and my fingers. I washed the cuts on my face, and crawled into bed again.

The next morning, Gwen called to tell me that she wasn't going to be home until two days from now. I decided that as long as there was no trouble, I would give Black Widow a break. I emailed Peter, saying that if he were still up for it, I could go.

"Morning, Granny." I skipped downstairs. "Honestly, child! Will you ever not wear that leather jacket?" She asked. "I've got a denim one," I offered. "No, it's fine. Wear what you like." Granny laughed. "Gwen left this for you." She handed me a small birthday wrapped package. I opened it, and extracted a ring. It was so cool. Wires that would not bend formed a spider web inside a frame, and I slipped it on. (You can see it on Polyvore. Gwen has the silver one, Becky gets gold)

She ate the food Granny made and then loaded the dishwasher. "Rabecka..." Granny began. "Hmm?" I shut the squeaky dishwasher door and stood against it. "I'm thinking of moving to a house." Granny hesitated. "Um...a house?" I stuttered. "But...but...my friends! My school!" I felt like a thirteen year old from those cheesy movies.

"It is close enough that you will still go to the High School, see Peter and Mary Jane and Harry, and of course, Gwen will be with us, and you can rig your room with whatever contraptions you've got up there." Granny said."Granny, as long as we stay in New York, I don't care." I kissed her cheek and grabbed my bag.

"I'm going to study with Peter! No villans on the loose today, and no school!" I yelled. "Be careful all the same!" Granny yelled. "Always!" I saluted.

I jogged to the library and saw Peter, Harry and Mary Jane sitting around the table. "Over here!" Mary Jane called. "Shh!" The librarian glared. I hurried to the table. "Morning," I murmured. "Hey," Peter said. I looked sympathetically at Harry. "I'm sorry," I said. "It's okay. It's hard, but still. I remember him in a good way." Harry smiled. "Good," I returned the smile and pulled my book out.

I saw Peter look at Mary Jane every few seconds, and I clenched my jaw. Something was different about Peter. Something not right.


	30. Chapter28

**In case you were wondering, Peter got in touch with Venom the night after he left Becky's house, so he's acting a bit weird. This is Chapter 28 **

****I got a text from Granny and had to leave the library early, saying goodbye to everyone and giving Peter a bitter glare. I ran home, wondering what was wrong. Granny said she needed a ride somewhere, and I was wondering why she did not drive herself.

"Becky, you know that house I was talking about?" Granny asked as she handed me the keys. "Uh...yeah?" "I want to go see it, and have your advice," Granny said. I hate it when people want my advice!

The house was two stories, with about as much room for a back yard as New York has to offer, and about thirty minutes away from school. "I think it's lovely." I said, wanting to stay as quiet as possible. "I love it," Granny sighed. "You're not sure if you want to move, so let's go back, and I have homework," I said gently. The whole moving thing was confusing. Why would she move?

I did my homework on my computer and then read a Dr. Connors book. Something about Peter bugged me. Besides the fact that he was making oh, so disgusting googly eyes at Mary Jane Watson. I snapped the book shut. My email dinged. "What the...?" A note from the teachers about the prom that I'd love so very much to skip.

"A Christmas Prom? It's SEPTEMBER! I'm going to get the whole school a set of calenders." I muttered. "Wear long Christmas gowns," I read. "Blah blah blah-what's this?" I scrolled down, reading the announcement. "Oh, so that's why..." I murmured. The Christmas things were actually for a Christmas party in October, before the whole school goes on a very very very very special field trip of OsCorp's latest equipment. (This is how they see the Vulture, but that's later)

"Ah..." I looked through my clothes. _NOTHING _Christmasy. "NOOOO!" I shouted. "SHOPPING!" I fell on my bed and beat at the pillow. SOMEONE HELP ME! "Ugh," I said, trying to calm my now flaring head ache. "That's really unhealthy, you know." I shot up. Gwen leaned in the doorway. "I thought you said two days from now!" I exclaimed. "Surprise," Gwen shut the door and proceeded to take off her shirt, which uncovered her Scarlet-Spider suit. "Going somewhere?" I asked. "The Black Widow and Scarlet-Spider are going to train."

"Alright!" I jumped off the bed and changed. We dove out the window, leaving a note for Granny. Heading to an ally behind an abandoned meat market, I began going through a list in my head. "Let's see...we could use some weights to test our strength..." I went to an excercise shop, suit and all. "Whoa!" The teenage cashier exclaimed. "You're like, my hero, man!" He exclaimed.

"Hi, can I borrow some weights?" I asked. "Take 'em." The poor kid was awestruck, and he was embarrassing me. "Thanks, kid." I gave him a hundred doller bill, and heard him say, "Hey dude! Check out the chick that walked in here and talked to me!" I rolled my eyes and ran with the heavy weights.

"Four fifties are what he gave me," I laughed. "I'm going to try cars," Scarlet Spider pointed to an old pick up truck. "Gahead," I said. She walked over and got under neath, lifting the truck until she was standing again. "Easy!" She called. "We need a challenge." I said as I used a web and played with a barbell like a yo yo. "Oh, gee, why don't we try to lift a building?" Scarlet-Spider rolled her eyes.

"Not now. With the DNA genetics, we should be able to run faster. Show me." I said. I pulled out a stop watch as Gwen took off, and I didn't see her until she was behind me. "ten second mile," I said. "You go," She said. I ran, coming back with a five second mile. I chose a puddle, stuck my finger in and pulsed, watching the electricity dance across the waves.

**Sorry it's so short, but I've got to git. BYE! :)**


	31. Final Chapter

**Hey, this is the final chapter of book 1, Spiders. I am taking a few days break for a birthday sleepover, and will probably update Friday night. I'm trying to make this a long chapter. **

****"You know, we can't keep doing this," Scarlet Spider remarked, lifting a car up and down with one hand like a barbell. "I know...let's make a list of things we have to work on." I said. "Okay...what do we need to work on?" Scarlet-Spider asked, tilting her head. "I'd like to know our maximum strength, your maximum jumping alttitude, our speed, my voltage, etcetera." I waved my hand around in a "yadda yadda" sort of way.

"Okay, I'll be right back." I said. Quick as a flash, I ran, jumped, flipped and shot a web at the nearest building and swung through the streets, heading to my house. I grabbed a shoulder bag, stuffed a few things in, and stood on the window sill. Jumping over the window sill, I fell toward the ground. I swear, five feet of air sat between me and the concrete before I shot a web at it..

"Oh, yeeeeeeaaaaaah!" I shouted, swinging up, flipping, shooting a new web, swinging up, flipping, and on. "Okay, I'm back!" I landed lightly on my feet and looked around. Scarlet-Spider was no where in sight.

Even if my Spider-Sense did not just warn me that Scarlet-Spider had dropped behind me, I would have known. She was far to hard. I dodged a punch to my shoulder, jumped up, did a back flip and landed behind her, hooking one foot around her ankle and yanking, hitting her back with the palm of my hand. She stumbled forward, spun around and caught my flying wrist and twisted, doubling me over. I used her strength to my advantage, letting her hold me up while I kicked at her head with one heel and using the other foot to launch me onto the next building.

Scarlet-Spider jumped up, grabbed my ankle and jerked me to the ground, grabbed my arms and brought them over my shoulders, which erupted bursts of flaming pain. I lifted my legs, planted them on her abdomen and propelled myself away from her. She liked the whole arm concept, obviously, because she snatched one of my arms, twisted and yanked, and now she had my back to her chest, and she was holding my arm in front of me. Her finger nails dug into my forearm, piercing the skin. Something icy flowed through my veins.

Wanting to get rid of the pain, I pulsed, knocking her back with the power. I sank to the ground, my arm throbbing, burning and freezing at the same time. My vision blurred, and my hearing zoomed in and out of the voices around me. "What the...Widow!" Scarlet-Spider ran to me, and I saw her fall to her knees and crouch over me.

"What have I done?" She berated herself. "Wait," I whispered hoarsely. I raised one hand to my arm where some sort of venom entered my blood system, and pulsed. Now, the tinge of electricity seemed to sting the raw exposed muscle, and numbed me. Scarlet Spider pulled something out of her boot and I felt a needle in my arms just as blackness engulfed me.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed, shooting up.I karate-chopped whoever's arm was in front of me. I heard a snap and a shout. "What the hell, Widow?" Scarlet-Spider screamed, jerking her arm straight and watching it re form itself. "What was the syringe?" I asked. "I was studying the redbacked jumping spider, and learned that they are highly venomous. Just in case I aquired that poison, I made a serum to prevent it from entering the heart, lungs, and jugular vein." Scarlet-Spider took the needle off of the syringe and slipped it back in her boot.

"Anyway!" I shot. I returned to my shoulder bag, taking out different devices. A stopwatch, a voltage calculator, and other stuff. I pulled out a notebook and began scribbling down somethings. "Okay...you practice jumping, and I'll figure out my voltage maximum. I clipped metal bands around my fingers and turned on the device. I waited for the zero to pop up, and pulsed with everything I had. I gasped. (I don't know how to explain, so how about three times a power line, where as a single power line electrocution can kill a man)

"Holy smokes!" I exclaimed. "Literaly." Scarlet-Spider read over my shoulder. I glared at her and jumped back. "Hey, take it easy on me, Electra." She laughed. "Anyway, I'm going to test my strength-ooh! Semi truck!" I ran over and found the middle. "Aw, this is too easy," I said, shifting the gigantic thing from two hands to one. "We could go to Africa and pick up one ton elephants," Scarlet-Spider shrugged. "Shut up." I glared.

"Hey, look!" Someone shouted. I dropped the truck with a loud crash and saw two teenage boys walking past. I looked at Scarlet-Spider-who wasn't there. They walked past at my annoyed stance, and Scarlet-Spider appeared again. "What the heck?" I asked. "Call me chameleon!" Scarlet-Spider AKA ultra annoying Gwen said.

"Unfair." I muttered, grabbing my bag. She let go of the roof and dropped with a thunk. "no, no no, no!" I said. "Land softly." "How?" I demonstrated by jumping up, tensing all over and landing with a loud THUD. Then I jumped again, loosened, bent my knees, rolled my feet and landed softly. "Just be smooth," I said. She tried and succeeded. "Yeah, like that!" I swung the bag over my shoulder.

Flipping and swinging the whole way home, we changed into casual attire and sat on my bed. "I'm dead tired." I said. "We should watch Tangled." Gwen suggested. "I'd rather be just dead." I said. "I mean, seriously! You're HOW old, and you want to watch a princess movie?" I laughed and threw a pillow at her. "Come on, please?" Gwen asked. "I am soooo gonna regret this!" I exclaimed.

Thirty minutes later, however, we laughed so hard tears fled our eyes. "Ahhhh, that was funny." Gwen wiped her eyes. "Now can we watch The Unit?" I asked. "Fine," Gwen rolled her eyes, and I put in the most awesome TV series ever.

"Bob Brown is kinda cute," Gwen said. I punched her. Hard. "Okay, first of all, you can't hit on a character. Second, guys should be called handsome, not cute, when admired. Cute is for puppies and kittens." I glared at her. "Whoa, touchy!" Gwen exclaimed. Soon, we were fighting (with words). "Your mother is old enough to have survived the war of 1812!" Gwen yelled. "Your mother is old enough to have started it!" I shot back. "Touchy," Gwen nodded.

I threw a pillow at her. "It's pronounced Touche, Moron." "Whatever, I hear Granny." Gwen jumped off the bed, leaving me to turn off the TV, shutting down gunfire and Jonas Blaine's deep voice.

"Girls, lunch!" Granny called. We ate, and then I got my backpack prepared for school.

The next day, I was talking to Gwen, discussing what to wear to the prom, and/or how to kill ourselves before hand.

Suddenly someone screamed. I whirled around. Some girl ran, screaming and flailing her arms until she hit a building and slid down, like a cartoon character. "Okaaaay..." I turned around. "Kids are weird," I shook my head.

"Whoa, whoa!" I heard a crowed. Gwen ran off to a friend, and I went to see what was up. Peter was performing Martial arts, flips and acrobatic moves. "What the hell!" My protest wasn't heard. Peter raised his arms, and his fingers moved toward little silver plates sticking out from his sleeves. I came up with and act and ran to him, screaming. "Hey, Peter, about the science test today..." I pulled him away, to a dark corner, wanting to lecture him on the meaning of a secret identity. "What the hell, Peter?" I asked/

"What?" Peter smirked. "What's wrong with you?" I slapped him, and his eyes hollowed. and then flashed back to that disgusting smile.


End file.
